Now and For All Eternity
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: Her blood called out to him. Just when Rayne has finally found some peace in her life, it is interrupted by a summons to the Volturi. What will the Cullens do when they discover just WHO her ancestor really was and why her blood called out to them so?
1. Chapter 0

_**Now and For All Eternity**_

_Summary: Her blood called out to him. Just when Rayne has finally found some peace in her life, it is interrupted by a summons to the Volturi. What will the Cullens do when they discover just WHO her ancestor really was and why her blood called out to them so? _

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the characters or places in this story except for this plot and my original character Rayne Dracul.

A.N.- This story takes place in between New Moon and Eclipse, but ends before Breaking Dawn begins. This is based upon the movies. So...this is mostly up to my imagination to remember what happened in the movies. Hope it goes well. Also...Alice and Jasper will not be a couple in this story. They'll just be very close friends. As much as I like the coupling, I'm sorry to break them apart. So...just to warn those of you that like this couple, Alice and Jasper will NOT be a couple together in this story.

Also...I read that Twilight only described Edward, Bella, and Alice graduating in the first film because Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were in different grades than them. So...I'm going to have Edward, Alice, and Bella, be graduated. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett shall all be seniors with Rayne. That way, they'll share a few classes with her and she'll get a chance to get to know them better and vice-versa. Carlisle still works at the hospital, but makes various appearances there whenever he is called in. His wife Esme, stays at home mostly, and is a kind and gentle person as she is in the films. A bit like Carlisle is fair and compassionate. Also...later in the story...the Volturi shall make their appearance as well. Oh boy! What fun! ^_^

**Chapter 0**

Character Bio:

Name- Rayne-Iris Belunia Dracul (prefers to be called either Rayne or Iris)

Age- 18

Eyes- Forest Green

Hair- Firey Blood Red (with black streaks here and there) (waist length long)

Complexion- Pale, but not vampire pale

Mother- Amara Bun

Father- Mircea Dracul

_* Her parents history shall be explained as the story goes on. Not speaking of their childhood's but Rayne's remembering them as her mother and father._

Guardian- Sean Carlson

Siblings- Adpoted younger sister (Flora Roberts) (13 yrs old)

History- Rayne was often picked on and called names growing up in her small hometown of Salem Massachusetts. When Rayne was 10, her parents passed away in a mysterious tragic event that had been investigated by police for months with no leads on anyone or anything. Soon, having no other living relatives to claim her as their own, Rayne was eventually given to Sean Carlson whom often acted as her guardian whenever her parents went out to eat together. Moving into his house, Rayne often thought nothing bad would ever happen to her again. She was wrong. Upon her junior year of high school, Sean brought home another young girl. Her name was Flora. Flora Roberts whose parents died in a plane crash just a few months into her sixth year of elementary school being only 12 yrs old and was considered a ward by the state, he thought it wouldn't be too bad to adopt another young girl into his care. Although a bit reluctant at first, for the next year, Rayne took care of Flora as a big sister should.

Things were going great until Sean was laid off from his job with little pay on his last check. It was then...their nightmarish hell began. Sean began to take out money from his savings account and buy bottles and bottles of beer by the cart full. He went into interviews but was turned away every time. His hard luck at finding a good job continued mostly throughout Rayne's junior year up until he announced that it was best that they move away to a city or small town where no one knew of them or their bad luck. Through his buying of beer, Sean was often heard by the nosy neighbors to be yelling at his adopted kids. A lot. Especially to Rayne. Though they never heard him go so far as to physically abuse the children, some of the other neighbors often believed he did it in the dead of night when everyone else was unawares.

How right they so were. Rayne's torment of physical abuse began with small things. A slap here. A harsh grip or push there. Then it began to escalate where he started to hit her with more force where she would be forced to hide her bruises through her clothing. On and on this continued. Swearing to never lay a hand on Flora from the very beginning of the first day he took his hand to Rayne, Sean now takes out all of his anger and frustration on Rayne whenever he can. Although his announcement to move to another city pleased her...it also frightened her. While it had taken him a long while to choose the appropriate place to move, Sean finally made the official announcement upon their last night of dinner in Salem. They were going to move to the state of Washington. Not to the captial city of D.C. but to a small town out side the area called Forks. After packing and heading out on the road, Rayne could only pray in her heart that when they reached this small town of Forks, that Sean would finally be able to get a decent job and quite his heavy drinking and beatings but not his harsh intentions or cruel words. Thus, here is where we begin our story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blowing out a heavy sigh of relief upon finally hauling in the last box of her stuff into her bedroom, Rayne casually glanced around her large bedroom to see a small balcony had been built into it. Her room was quite large. With enough space to practice her recent teachings of martial arts, have her queen sized bed moved into the room comfortably and a dresser or two along with a small table for her laptop and school books to be placed. Her closet on the far side of her bedroom looked to have enough space in it for most of her clothes and a few good pairs of shoes.

Wondering just how much time would be needed to fix up her room, Rayne was instantly brought out of her thoughts by a soft knocking on her door. Calmly telling the other person to enter, she wasn't at all surprised to find that her guest was her little sister Flora.

_**"Hello Rayne. Do you like your room? I like mine."**_

"Yes, Flora, I like it. Do you think you'll like your new school?"

_**"I think so. I hope I can make lots of friends there. What about you?"**_

"Hmm..I don't know. Perhaps. Maybe. We'll just see won't we?"

_**"Yes. I believe so."**_

After biding Flora a good afternoon, Rayne then set about to pack away all her belongings.

Some hours later, once her stuff had been put away and her bed moved in, Rayne then walked down the stairs and into the dining room to ask her guardian when she and Flora were to start school.

"You both start Monday, two's days away. Flora will be taking the bus. You'll be driving yourself to school I take it?"

"Yes. I was thinking it's best that I do."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll start looking around this place and see what kind of jobs they have here while you two brats are in school. You begin Monday at 7:45. She starts hers at 9 sharp. Be ready to leave before then. The drive to your school from here should take no more than about 15 minutes. Give or take a light or two."

"I understand. There's no uniform to this school? Just public wear?"

"Yeah. Just public. Anything else?"

"No. I'll order us some pizza for dinner. Anything special?"

"No. Order whatever you want."

After ordering our pizza and eating it soon after it's arrival, Rayne then went upstairs and took a shower and changed into her night clothes to get ready for bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

The next morning came with an interesting surprise as Rayne was memorizing over her school map and a map of the town.

The doorbell rang. Sean answered it and ushered their guests inside.

"Rayne. This is Chief Charlie Swan of the Forks Police Department, and his daughter Bella. She graduated a year ago, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you a hand with your school work."

Looking up to see a man in his mid 40's at least and a young girl with near matching dark hair to her father looking almost her 20 years of age, Rayne gave them both a soft smile and a nod before going back to her maps with determination.

"Don't mind her. She's just memorizing a map of the town and her school. Forks High. She does this sometimes. Takes an interest in things that no one else really does."

"I see. Bella was quite like that a while ago herself. Didn't you say that there were two kids here?"

"Oh yes, I did. Flora, her little sister met a young girl her age and is getting to know her over at her parents house a few houses down. You'll meet her sometime soon I reckon. Would any of you like some water or coffee?"

"No thanks. Just wanted to stop by and welcome you all to Forks. Now, at times, there'll be an animal attack here and there so don't get too worried. We have the best trackers in all the state living here. You're in good hands."

"I see. Well thanks for the update and reassurance. I best get back to filling out these applications. Job searching is not easy."

"You know Sean, I wouldn't mind some help over at the department. You could be a filer for us or something. We often get these cases and don't put them all back in the right order and when we need to find them...we can't. Would you like to work for us for awhile until you can find a good paying job? We'll pay you of course, just...we really need the help and the other officers won't admit it. Not even I like to admit that right now we need an extra hand. But..you're here and offering. So...what do you say?"

"I say yes. When do I begin?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Great. Thank you Chief Swan. You won't regret this."

"I hope so. Well, Bella and I best get back. It's my night to cook. I'll see you at the station around 8?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. See you then. Nice meeting you Miss Carlson."

_"Dracul."_

"Sorry?"

_"My name is Dracul. Not Carlson. Rayne Dracul."_

"Oh..my mistake."

_"Whatever."_

After watching them leave, Rayne couldn't help but think that there was something off about Chief Swan's daughter Bella. She seemed a little too...concervative for her tastes. Too...watchful.

Shrugging it off as probably just how these people are up here in a small town with little to talk about, Rayne quickly gathered up her maps and walked upstairs to check her email.

Noting that she had nothing so far from her friends back home in Salem, Rayne quickly logged off and shut down her laptop.

Picking up a supernatural book along the way to her bed about old fairy tale myths and facts about Vampires, Rayne then opened it up to a page she had bookmarked and began to read it to help pass the time.

The next two days seemed to pass by like nothing.

Rayne often contemplated just what was so interesting about Bella Swan that had immediately hooked her attention. Was it her eyes? The way she carried herself? Her hair? Who knows?

But whatever it was...Rayne was going to find out.

All too soon, Monday approached. And with it. School.

Making sure that she had all her school supplies with her in her backpack, Rayne then rushed down the stairs, grabbed something to eat and drink for breakfast and then rushed out the front door to her car where she then drove off in the direction of her school.

Taking no longer than nearly fifteen minutes to get there, Rayne make double sure that she had everything she would need before double checking that she had indeed locked her her car.

Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, Rayne was not so oblivious to the stares that the other students were sending her way.

Glancing quickly around her, her gaze was instantly halted upon a group of beautiful young looking students surrounding a silver Volvo and a red mercedes in the parking lot. Seeing Bella with them, she sent her a small nod of hello as she continued on her way towards the front office. However, she was stopped by Bella calling out her name.

"Rayne! Rayne wait! Please!"

Turning around, Rayne waited for Bella to walk up to her to hear what she had to say before going into the front office to get her schedule.

"Rayne hold on a moment please. I want you meet some friends of mine."

"Alright. But please make it fast I have to get to the front office to grab my class schedule after all."

"Don't worry, this won't take long." Bella replied back to Rayne's slight complaining tone as she drug her along towards the group of people she had glanced at before.

"Guys this is my new neighbor Rayne Dracul. The one that I've been telling you about. Rayne, these are my friends. The Cullens. (pointing from left to right) This is Emmett, he and Rosalie, whose his girlfriend, are in the same year as you. This is Alice, she's like the best friend you'll ever have. This is my boyfriend Edward. And lastly, Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother. He's in the same year as you too. Alice and Edward and I graduated last year. we won't be going to school here anymore, but you'll see us out here in the parking lot sometimes after school. Everyone this is Rayne. Rayne, everyone."

Giving them all a look over, Rayne couldn't help but let her gaze run over the one she called Jasper more than once before giving them a wave and a soft 'Hey'.

**"So Rayne, where are you from?"** asked a cute, but pixie like girl with soft dark brown hair in the most interesting clothes that Bella had introduced her as Alice, but not knowing that she secretly already knew that and more about Rayne.

"Salem. Massachusetts. I was born there. But, as far as I'm concerned, that place was never my home."

**"Oh why's that?"**

"Bad memories. Don't wanna talk about it."

**"Why did you move here to Forks Rayne? By the way, I love your name. It's so unusual."**

"Thanks. No choice really. My guardian picked it. I just tagged along for the ride. Didn't wanna leave my younger sister to come out here by herself due to my unvoiced selfishness."

**"Your guardian? Where are your parents?"**

"Dead. Have been for eight years. No big deal."

**"Oh I'm sorry."**

"It's fine. Anyway, nice meeting you all, but I've gotta head into the front office and get my class schedule before the bell rings. Being new and all, don't want to be late for my first class. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

**"I know we will."**

"Later."

**"Goodbye for now."**

As Rayne turned away and walked into the school building, Bella then turned back towards her substitute family and asked them all what they thought of Rayne.

Edward was the first to answer.

"There's something different about her. I couldn't get a good look into her mind. But, there's definitely something different about her. Her scent is different than the others. Almost like it's got a non-human mix to it. Her blood would have the answer to our mystery that's for certain."

Rosalie and Emmett were next in their opinions.

"I don't like her, but, Edward's right. There is something majorly off about her."

_"You don't like anybody babe. But don't worry Bella, we'll keep an eye on her."_

Alice was last to give her opinion.

**"You all are correct. She's something different. She is human, but, there's something different about her. Almost like...almost like she's one of us in a way that I can't see. I can't seem to see anything about her. It's like there's a veil covering everything around her and I can't seem to get through it. Why don't we head back to the house and talk with our father about it while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper keep an eye on her here in school then report what they find out about her when it's over."**

_"Sounds like a plan to me!"_ replied an ecstatic Emmett Cullen.

After Emmett's joyous outburst, Bella, Alice, and Edward bid the others goodbye until they'd meet up again later after school back at their house.

Once their car was longer in view from the parking lot, Rosalie and Emmett then walked off together towards the school building to get to their first period class. Jasper meanwhile, walked a slow pace towards the school and off into his own first period class. Advanced Calculus.

Back at the front office, Rayne was given her class schedule and a map and was specifically told by the lady at the front desk that she must have her teachers sign her class schedule slip and then return it back to her at the end of the day.

Taking a glance down at her schedule, Rayne noticed that her first class was Advanced Calculus with Mr. Hana. Glancing over the map for a moment or two to memorize where his class and her next one were since she found that she was unable to memorize it earlier without being in the actual building itself; Rayne then abruptly walked off in a fast pace towards his classroom with the hopes of getting there before the late bell rang.

Entering the classroom with quite a few students in the room, Rayne then handed her teacher the slip of paper that he needed to sign.

"You must be the new student. Please take a seat in the chair beside Mr. Hale."

After having her slip signed and returned to her, Rayne then carefully manuevered her way past her teacher and down the row of chairs to sit down in her assigned seat next to the young man she had been introduced too just moments ago by Bella.

"Hello. Again."

Those two words abrutply called out to Rayne and immediately got her attention. Turning her head towards the man who spoke, she could hardly stop the small smile from gracing her lips as she found out that the speaker had been Jasper Hale.

"Hello." Rayne replied back to him in a soft, shy tone. Not used to having gorgeous men talk to her, let alone, give her the time of day with their attention.

"I hope that you aren't offended by my not speaking to you earlier. I was a little preoccupied."

"I am not offended. If I were in your place this early in the morning, I wouldn't have been there all myself either."

"Thank you for saying that. We weren't properly introduced. I am Jasper Whitlock."

"Rayne Dracul. Wait a minute...Whitlock? I thought your last name was Hale?"

"In a way...it is but isn't. I took the name Hale after Rosalie to blend in as her brother. I care for her like a sister, so, to make things easier for her, I took her last name."

"Oh, that's nice of you. I wouldn't have thought someone would do such a thing like that in this day and age."

"Some don't. Your home town...it holds bad memories for you?"

"Yes. I don't like talking about the past. Too many bad memories soon catch up to our present selves and we find that we can't deal with all the emotions they bring with them. That's why I wanted to avoid talking about it with your girlfriend. Alice? I believe."

"She does tend to bring that out in some people without thinking of the consequences. Alice was my girlfriend. A very dear person to me. But, we decided to end our relationship and just remain very good friends. As we once were in the beginning like brother and sister."

"That's nice. Not many people would be willing to continue on like that with someone once they've broken up. You mentioned that you were siblings. Adopted I assume?"

"I suppose not many would. But we aren't like most. Yes we are adopted. We grew a likeness towards one another and decided to try dating, but we soon found out that we were just best suited to being friends and siblings rather than a couple."

Before Rayne could question Jasper on the fact that he said that they weren't like most people, their teacher Mr. Hana called forth the students attention to the black board where he then proceeded to explain all the fundamentals of Advanced Calculus.

Soon, the bell rang for their second period class.

Rayne fished out her schedule and glanced down at it to see that her next class was Home Economics.

Remembering where the map said that classroom was held, Rayne then grabbed her bag, sent Jasper a wave goodbye and ran out of the room.

Walking into her Home Ec class, she gave her teacher the slip pf paper to sign and then sat down in her assigned seat.

Although Home Ec wasn't all that interesting, Rayne was just in it to learn all that she could on how to sew, string together a makeshift T-shirt, apron, and even a pillow. Also, how to cook a traditional home cooked meal. Including the triple chocolate cake for dessert.

Once Home Ec was over, she then glanced down at her schedule to see what her next two classes were going to be.

Art and Gym.

_'Oh boy...what fun those would be.' _Rayne thought to herself as she continued on down the hall in the hopes of finding the Art classroom herself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After seeing that her next two classes after Home Ec was going to be Art and then Gym before lunch, Rayne immediately glanced down at her map and tried to read it on where she could find her classroom.

_"Having trouble?"_ a soft, but very familiar male voice said from behind her.

Turning around, Rayne smiled at the figure to see that it was Jasper.

"Yeah, a bit. I can't seem to find the art classroom. Then I have to find the girls locker room for gym after that. What fun."

_"I'll be glad to show you where it is. I have Art as well as Gym after that myself."_

"Thank you Jasper, I'd like that."

Walking side by side with Jasper, Rayne often got stared at by the other kids in the hallways.

Curious but not wanting to question it, she kept her mouth shut. Suddenly, a question popped into her head and she had ask it.

"Say Jasper...your accent. It sounds really nice. It has a bit of a Southern drawl to it though. Were you born somewhere in the south?"

_"Texas."_

"Really? Wow. It must've been hot down there huh?"

_"A little bit. Wasn't always though. And yourself. Were you born in Salem?"_

"Yes. Growing up, I hadn't had a really good childhood making friends."

_"They made fun of you?"_

"Yes. Moreso, because of my name and how unusual it was."

_"I see. Art is just ahead. If you would like too, you may sit next me. That is if you want too of course."_

"Sure, I'd like that. Thank you Jasper."

Doing the same thing she's been doing in every other classroom, Rayne gave her teacher the slip of paper that she needed them to sign before taking an empty seat nearby.

Sitting down in the empty seat next to Jasper, Rayne often felt like all of the other girls were just glaring at her with hate, jealousy, and envy.

Shrugging it off as just one of those things that girls do to one another when vying for the attention of an attractive guy, Rayne then carefully got out her sketch pad and turn it towards an empty page to draw something entirely new.

Hearing the teacher announce that she wanted them all to draw something that made them at a point of time in our lives feel angry, sad, or lost; Rayne could hardly stop the images of the kids that made fun of her name, calling her vulgar things and how that made her feel come to the forefront of her mind. But then, suddenly, an image from her childhood, back when her mother was alive, made her feel sad. Made her almost want to cry.

That was the image she wanted to draw.

Her mother. On the last day she was alive and smiling up at her through her fevered haze of deliria.

Grabbing a pencil nearby, Rayne then set about to draw that exact image. Moments into her drawing, nearly complete with all her work, Rayne then carefully added her finishing touches and set down her pencil.

Titling her picture with her mothers name, Rayne then glanced over at Jasper to see what kind of image it was that he drew that made him feel like that back in his life.

No words could describe how stunned Rayne felt the very moment she saw what it was.

It was horrible. It was bone chilling. It was a battlefield. And looked to be quite a gruesome one at that.

Glancing up at Jasper, Rayne then carefully raised her hand and set it down gently upon his arm.

The moment Jasper lifted his head up to look at whom had laid their hand on him, he wished he didn't.

Rayne could hardly stop the gasp from leaving her lips as the man she has come to think of becoming her friend, looked at her with blood red eyes of hate, rage, and hunger.

Barely feeling any warmth coming off of his body, Rayne then carefully tucked away a few whisps of his honey-blonde dark hair from his face only to flinch slightly when he grasped her hand roughly with his own to feel it's icy cold touch nearly sting her own warm hand.

Tugging her hand away from his grasp softly, she then leaned down next to him and whispered out softly so that the others couldn't hear her.

"Jasper..are you okay?"

_"I'm fine."_

"Do you want me to make an excuse to the teacher so that you can leave?"

_"No."_

"Are you sure?" Rayne asked him once more just to make sure that he was really alright. Hardly believeing the amount of concern she was showing to a guy that she's hardly gotten to know in less than four hours.

_"Yes. I am alright. I'm sorry if I hurt you."_

"Oh..no you didn't. I was just surprised is all. I want to ask about your picture...but I won't. I can tell that this is clearly something that you don't want to talk about. Much like my own picture. Or memories I should say."

Sensing that Rayne was only trying to convey to him that was worried about his behavior and not about the image he drew and why he did such a thing, possibly wanting to ask him the meaning of why but not going too, Jasper instantly began to use his own vampire power of Empathy to calm himself down before he did something he'd regret later in the Art classroom. Something...to possibly reveal to the whole school just what he and his family all really are.

_"Thank you. Again, I apologize if I have harmed you. I didn't mean too."_

"You didn't hurt me Jasper. But...your skin. It's so cold. Almost like ice. Are you sure you're okay?"

_"Yes. Just a condition I'd have to live with for a very long time."_

"Oh. Must suck at the winter times then. Your hands already cold and the damn weather just making it colder anyway. Better wrap them up in mittens or gloves. You're very talented with drawing Jasper. Has anyone ever told you that?"

_"No. I tend to keep it to myself."_

"Oh, well you shouldn't. Especially with your family. I'm sure they'd like for you to take their portaits sometime. I know I would."

Suddenly, Rayne couldn't talk. A fierce blush began to overtake her face upon remembering the last two sentences she spoke to him.

**I'm sure they'd like for you to take their portaits sometime. I know I would.**

Rayne could hardly stop herself from shifting back over towards her seat in embarrassment. Her face flamed with humiliation. She could hardly stop herself from glancing over at him once or twice just to see what his reaction to her words might have been.

_"If you would like it...I'll draw you a portait of yourself."_

Although his words helped ease her humiliation, Rayne could nodded her head upon his sentence before replying back with her own response softly due to her still feeling rather quite stupid at herself for blurting out something like that without thinking.

"I'd like that."

Needless to say, Art was interesting. And on her first day too. Would gym class have the same reaction? She hoped not.

Leaving art and walking with Jasper by his side memorizing the way to the girls locker room on purpose to distract her mind from the embarrassment she caused herself earlier, Rayne then turned towards Jasper and thanked him for all his help.

Walking into the girls locker room, Rayne abruptly felt as though she walked into a hostile camp.

Carefully maneuvering her way over towards her locker, Rayne then set about changing out of her clothes and into those of the gym requirements.

Locking her locker so that none of the other girls could possibly go in and rummage around her belongings, Rayne then slowly turned away from her locker and followed a line of girls going to the large double doors that were the entrance to the gymnasium itself.

Going in through the enlarged double doors, Rayne then ran off towards the other side to immediately join up with Jasper.

"Hey stranger. Haven't I seen you here before?"

Glancing over at Rayne, Jasper immediately caught on to her ploy with a small smile and decided to play along just for his own better amusement.

_"I don't know milady. But if you had, then I wouldn't have allowed you to forget our correspondence."_

"Oh really my good sir? And...why not?"

_"Because then I would have made sure that you were forever mine."_

"Yours sir?"

_"Indeed milady."_

Rayne could hardly stop herself from laughing. Jasper himself chuckled a little here and there.

Hearing the gym teacher call out to them to start running around the gym or get into the game of volleyball, Rayne questioned Jasper on what it was he wanted to do.

_"I'll run."_ was Jasper's simple answer to her curious question.

"Alright. I was thinking of playing some volleyball for a little bit." Rayne replied back.

_"Very well then."_

Running off towards the volleyball court that had been made up on the far side of the gym, Rayne then began to get into a position on the girls side and watched and waited for her turn to rightfully hit the ball should it ever come her way.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oblivious to the nefarious thoughts and emotions that were building up in the other girls, Rayne just casually watched as the volleyball was tossed back and forth over the net from one side to the other with no notion of what was about to happen.

Jasper however, did.

Every so often, he would glance over at Rayne after feeling the emotions that the other girls were fueling merely due to her presence.

Anger, Hatred, Jealousy, and of course...Envy.

Envy that he, Jasper Whitlock Hale, would allow her to walk with him to classes, talk with him, even be seen together with him, while they were not.

Their emotions were wild. Their anger was unstoppable.

Suddenly, everything seemed to happen all too fast for anyone but Jasper to stop it.

And regardless that he desperately wanted too, more than anything else in his life, he couldn't.

For doing so...would show everyone exactly what he and his family truly were.

Vampires.

BLAM!

Rayne could hardly stop herself letting out a sharp cry of pain as the volleyball slammed with more force than she thought possible into the side of her face and causing her to slam down upon the hard wooden floor of the gymnasium momentarily hitting her head rather hard as she did so.

"Rayne!"

"Rayne!"

"Rayne! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Mr. Walters! Go to the bleachers and sit out the rest of gym class!" was the only commanding shout of voice out of the concerned students that called out the culprit behind Rayne's predicament.

**"But coach!"**

"Now Mr. Walters!"

As Rayne was helped to her feet, she vaguely heard the coach call over someone to help her get to the nurse.

"Ms. Kenley, please go back into the girls locker room and retrieve Ms. Dracul's things."

**"I can't sir, she locked her locker."**

"Ms. Dracul, are you well enough to unlock your locker?"

"Ugh...ye...yes."

"Alright. Once you've retrieved her things, Mr. Hale, you are to help them get to the nurse. Understand?"

_"Yes sir."_

"Good. Now get back in your locker rooms and change into your other clothes."

Running off to do as he requested, Jasper then used his vampiric speed to change into his regular school clothes and be outside the girls locker room entrance door to help get Rayne to the nurse.

Although it took the girls a few minutes, Jasper immediately held onto Rayne's other arm and eased most of her weight onto himself.

Informing Jane Kenley that he could get Rayne to the nurse well enough on his own, he then told her that she should return back to the gym.

"But the coach told me to help you get her to the nurse."

_"I can get her there just fine on my own. Please return back to to the gym Ms. Kenley."_

"Well, if you're sure. I was suppose to talk to the Drama teacher about an upcoming project that I had wanted to do."

_"Yes I am sure. Go and talk to him. I'll let the coach know that he wanted to talk you about something incase he gets curious about your absence."_

"Thank you Jasper."

Watching Jane leave him alone with Rayne in the hallway, Jasper glanced down at her and thought for a mere moment whether or not he should just reveal himself to her.

_Don't even think about!_

**Edward. Why shouldn't I?**

_We don't know who she is. Or anything about her. At all. Wait until you have permission from Carlisle before doing such a thing._

**Like you did with Bella.**

_That's different._

**It is not. She's in the same situation Bella was. She already knows about our cold skin and red eyes.**

_HOW?_

**In Art class, we had to draw something that made us depressed. I drew something from my past and could hardly contain myself with all the emotions surrounding me. She laid her hand upon my shoulder and I nearly snapped at her. She saw my blood red eyes and felt my ice cold skin moments later. I told her that my skin was a condition of mine that I've had for a long time, but I didn't mention my eyes.**

_Jasper you must be careful about this. Don't tell her what we are until Carlisle gives you the okay._

**Like you did?**

_Jasper, please, not now. We'll talk about this as a family later tonight._

**Very well then.**

Cutting off his mental conversation with his brother, Jasper then carefully moved Rayne into bridal style in his arms before moving on down the hallway towards the nurses office.

Needless to say, the rest of Rayne's day at school turned out to be rather boring.

However, Rayne did notice that she had shared all of her classes except for Home Ec with Jasper.

After putting away the books that she didn't need for her homework back into her locker, Rayne then turned off down the hallway and continued walking away from her locker until she made it to the front office where she deposited her slip of paper that her teacher's had signed throughout the day, before continuing on outside the school building.

Walking over towards the school parking lot, Rayne gave Jasper a nod and a smile before continuing on towards her car noticing faintly that both his older siblings and Alice was there with him in accompany.

Starting her car and driving off towards her house, Rayne mentally sent Jasper a prayer that he didn't get in trouble for whatever he did today that could've been her fault upon seeing his family's forlorn, angry expressions.

Arriving back at her house nearly twenty minutes later, Rayne hurriedly made her way the upstairs and into her room to start her homework as soon as possible and get it done as fast as she could before she had to get into the shower and change into professional clothes for her new job interview down at a local cafe.

However, back with Jasper and his family, they all silently got into their two cars and immediately drove off of the school parking lot and on the road towards their house.

Upon arriving there, they all moved into the family meeting room...aka the living room...and waited for their adopted father Carlisle to speak his thoughts upon Edward's exlpanation to his earlier conversation with Jasper.

"What was her reaction to your eyes Jasper?"

_"She didn't have one. She just asked if I was alright."_

"She wasn't afraid of them?"

_"No."_

"What was the picture that she drew Jasper?"

_"Her mother lying in a bed on the last day she was alive."_

"I see. Well, bring her over for dinner this Friday and we'll see just how her reaction to our kind really is. If she doesn't understand our need for secrecy, then we'll have no choice but to dispose of her. Do you understand what I am saying Jasper?"

_"Yes sir."_

After Carlisle's meaningful warning, Jasper left the living room and walked up the stairs to his room where he laid down on his soft twin bed and turned his gaze outside his window all night long thinking about Rayne and her reaction as well as his families reaction to her knowing of what they are. Sending a small prayer to whatever gods have kept Rayne safe until now, Jasper prayed that they wouldn't have to kill the only girl that now has come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time since his break up with Alice.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Friday seemed almost like an eternity to Jasper as he waited by Edwards silver Volvo for Rayne to arrive at school so that he could tell her about his family wanting to have her over for dinner.

Not having to wait too long, he began to walk over towards Rayne's original parking spot as she pulled up into her spot moments later and give her the glorious news.

After sending Rayne a soft hello, Jasper then prepared himself for her initial reaction.

_"Excuse me Rayne? May I have a moment of your time to tell you something?"_

"Sure Jasper. Talk away."

_"Well...you see...my family has come to know that we are...well..friends...and my father...Carlisle...wants...he wanted me to invite you over to our house tonight for dinner. I'm sorry if that's a bit too short notice. I could just tell them to reschedule the dinner if you want.."_

"No! No, that's fine Jasper. Dinner at your house tonight...sounds great. I'd love to meet your family. Umm...will I have to wear a dress? You know how much I hate those things."

_"No you won't. Dress in whatever you feel most comfortable in."_

"Great! T-shirt and jeans it is."

_"Dinner shall be at 7. So, I'll come pick you up at 6."_

"Sounds good. I'll give you my address after our last period class okay?"

_"Alright. We best make our way to homeroom don't you think?"_

"Oh right! Yes. Of course. Let's."

Walking the way into the school building and sending Alice a cheerful 'See you later tonight', Rayne couldn't help but feel a little nervous and anxious about finally getting the chance to officially meet Jasper's family though even if it was only as a friend and not something more.

Upon the ending of their last period class, as promised, Rayne wrote down her address and cell phone number just in case Jasper needed to call her ahead of time to tell her something important, then gave it to Jasper before rushing off to her locker to put away all her school books and bag into her locker to sit and wait to be picked up coming Monday morning.

Hastily walking out of the school building and towards her car, Rayne then started the engine, put her vehicle into drive, and drove off out of the parking lot towards her house where she greeted her little sister with a big smile and a hug.

"Wow! What happened to cause this sudden change in you? I'm beginning to get scared."

"Oh ha ha. I've been invited to Jasper's house for dinner to meet his family."

"I thought you two weren't dating."

"We aren't. We're just really good friends."

"Oh sure you are. It's not like you don't want it to be something more. And I know that you secretly do."

"Flora! How the hell would you know?"

"I read your journal."

"You little fiend! Oh...nevermind I'll deal with you later. I have to hurry up and get ready. He'll be here at 6 to pick me up."

"That's like three hours away. What are you going to be doing that takes three hours?"

"Getting ready...as a girl...for the first time in my whole life."

"Wow. I'm beginning to like this Jasper person more and more. Perhaps he should come over to our house next weekend for dinner to meet us. Don't you think so?"

"I don't know...maybe. Look, I've gotta get ready now. After I'm through with my shower come up into my room and help me pick out what to wear."

"Okay. I already have something in mind."

"NOT A DRESS!"

"Oh come on Rayne! You have such beautiful dresses! You always buy the best and then never wear them."

"I don't _buy _them smarty-pants. I _make _them."

"Whatever. I'll just take a look at what you've got hidden away while you shower. Hurry up! He'll be here in less than two and half hours."

"I'm going. I'm going."

Ending her conversation with her little sister, Rayne immediately ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower spray, slipped out of her clothes and shoes and jumped right in.

After shampooing and conditioning her hair, Rayne then quickly scrubbed her body off with her wild cherry blossom shower gel and then set about to shave her prickly legs.

Once her skin felt as smooth and hairless as a baby's bottom, Rayne turned off the spray, grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself.

Walking out of the bathroom and into her own bedroom, Rayne then closed and locked her door for privacy.

Turning towards Flora, Rayne then asked her what she thought she should wear for tonight.

"Well...I did see this nice pair of leather pants in the back of your closet that matched this really nice corset and black lace looking shirt."

"FLORA! I am NOT going to wear that! I'd look like a hussy or something. What else?"

"Well, there was this really nice skirt with a high slit up the side and a cute matching top that goes with it."

"Take that out then. What else?"

"Hmm...there's this dark blue short skirt that has a zipper up the side and a tight matching t-shirt that looks really good with it."

"Okay. Take that out too. Anything else?"

"Yeah...but...I don't know if you'll like it."

"Let me see it then."

.com/albums/zz218/bluetigers75/Anime%

"The jeans are a nice blue color. There's this white shirt that you can where over this pretty magenta colored t-shirt and you can wear your sneakers with it. Perfectly you."

"Yep, that looks like me alright. Okay then..get out. I'm getting dressed."

"Are you gonna where your sexy black panties that you have hidden in the back of your underwear and sock drawer?"

"FLORA! No! I am NOT! Geez! Get out you nosy pervert! Who taught you to think or talk like that?"

"Mary-Anne's sister. She's your age."

"Geez...some people. Whatever. Just go now. Please. I still have to do something with my hair and put on a light coloring of eyeshadow."

"Perfume too."

"No thanks. I'll pass tonight. I'll be fine. However, do you still have those silver star earings of yours?"

"Yeah."

"Could I borrow them? Just for tonight."

"I suppose. I'll go get them."

"Okay. Don't rush."

After Rayne finally finished getting dressed and had put on the finishing touches to her hair and make up, the door bell rang downstairs.

"Flora! Could you get that please? That'll be Jasper. Where did you put your earings?"

"On your bed."

"Thanks."

Quickly leaving to go put them on while hearing Flora give Jasper permission to enter the house, Rayne then quickly gave herself a once over before grabbing her hand purse and closing her bedroom door right behind her.

Carefully walking down the stairs, Rayne then couldn't help but appreciate how good Jasper looked in his own dark blue jeans, black sneakers, complimentary black T-shirt and dark blue zipper jacket that he 'purposely' left unzipped.

At least, that's how Rayne saw it inside her mind.

"Hello Jasper. Sorry I took a few minutes. Flora, are you going to stay here and wait for the old man to get home or are you going to stay the night at Mary's again?"

"I'll be over at Mary's. I was just leaving to go to her house anyway. So, I'll be right out right behind you. I just have to grab my bag and lock the door. I've already left a note for Sean so he'll know where we each are tonight."

"Okay. Have fun. Do you want me to wait until you've gotten inside Mary's house to leave for Jasper's just incase or would you like me to walk you over there?"

"No...actually..if you wouldn't mind. Could you walk me over there?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all. Jasper? Is that okay?"

_"Yes. I'll wait by the car."_

"Alright. Thanks. Sorry for taking a little longer than expected."

_"It's alright. You just want to make sure that she's safe. I don't mind waiting a little longer."_

"Okay, we'll be right back. She just lives four houses down from us."

After making sure that Flora got to Mary-Anne's alright, Rayne then walked back over towards her house and gave it a good once over before becoming suddenly suprised upon seeing Jasper open the passenger side door for her like an honest Southern gentleman.

"Thank you Jasper."

_"Your welcome."_

As soon as she finished buckling her seatbelt and Jasper had done the same when she told him to do so, Jasper then started his car and drove off onto the road that would soon take them out of town and into the near mountain side where the Cullen's house was built.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ride to the Cullen's house took a while longer than Rayne thought. And for that, she was greatful. Along the way, she asked Jasper a couple of questions due to her nervousness.

"So...who all is going to be there? Do you think they'll like me? What if they don't want us to be friends anymore after tonight?"

_"Everyone will be there. Carlisle, my adopted father. Esme, his wife. Emmett, you already met. My adopted sister Rosalie. Alice, Edward, and Bella Swan. I think they'll find you to be a little amusing. Emmett already does..and he is often at times a good judge of character. So..they may decide not to harrass you too much. If they don't...we'll just have to keep that a secret then won't we?"_

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry for all the interrogation questions. I'm just really nervous. Wait a minute..Bella? Bella is going to be there? Why?"

_"She's Edward's girlfriend."_

"Oh...right. I forgot. Well, I guess that's okay. She does annoy me a little bit. Not like Alice. I like her a little bit better. She's kinda cool. Bella...I don't know. She just has this strange aura about her that I've found to be very unsettling lately and it seems to get worse every time I see her."

_"Really? Do you know what it is?"_

"No not yet. But...I do have a theory."

_"What would that be?"_

"Well..it's...this is going to sound really strange coming from someone like me when we hardly really know anything about each other..but...it just...it has something to do with her blood...I guess. Her scent as well."

_"Her blood and scent?"_

"Yes. Her blood feels like it's gone through a small change. Barely noticeable by other people, but I can tell it went through something horrendous and then...just healed itself back the way it used to be. And her scent. Something is totally off about it. Mostly I've faintly getting the scent of something dead...like nearly a few centuries if not quite a few decades old...and then it changes into something like that of the forest. Like there's an animal..a dog or wolf that she's hanging around...and his scent is rubbing off on her as well. It's mixing together with the scent of whatever is dead, but the dead scent is far stronger than the other one. I can tell. It's kinda creepy."

_"You can tell this...just by feeling her scent?"_

"I can feel her aura Jasper. Her life force if you will. I can feel that about people. Always have since before my mother's death. She had the gift too. So did my father."

_"I see."_

Before Rayne could say much more, she abruptly felt her breath be taken away by the sight of a beautifully structured house in the middle of the woods.

"Wow. You live here?"

_"Yes. Do you like it?"_

"Like it? Like it? I totally LOVE it! This place is beautiful! Oh I wish I could live in a place like this. It feels so peaceful here. Unlike back down there in the town."

_"Maybe you can one day."_

"I hope so."

Carefully getting out of the car, Rayne then nervously began to wring her hands together as she followed Jasper to the front door.

_"Stop that. There's nothing to be nervous about. I like you. I know that they will too. Just be yourself."_

Hearing Jasper's words ring out inside her mind, Rayne then took in a big gulp of breath and slowly left it out to help calm down her nerves before she felt nauseaous and Jasper sending out calming waves onto her to help ease her mind a little bit more.

Opening the front door, Jasper stepped back a little and motioned for Rayne to go on inside.

Walking in slowly, Rayne immediately began to take in all the wonderful sights that Jasper's house had to offer her.

Suddenly feeling hands upon her shoulders, Rayne then turned her head to the side instantly froze up and flush tremendously upon meeting Jasper's close gaze with her own.

_"I was going to hang your outer shirt up on the hook until later."_

"Oh...umm...okay. Thanks."

Rayne gently bit down on her lower lip to physically stop herself from letting out a soft moan upon feeling Jasper's hands slowly slide down her arms, taking her outer white shirt with them, and then leaving her figure all together with a feeling of wanting more.

Before she could ask him a question, Jasper then pointed out that they were going to take a small flight of stairs up into the den and kitchen.

Following behind him closely, Rayne began to finally get a sense of calming down from her nerve racking high.

Stopping just before they reached the kitchen, Rayne politely greeted Jasper's family one by one as they were introduced by his adopted father Carlisle.

"We're sorry to not be joining you tonight Rayne. We just got back from a heavy trip and had eaten along the way."

"That's okay. This all smells great. What is it I'm having prepared for me then?"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you are hungry. My wife Esme is cooking up some fettucini chicken alfredo with a good helping of salad. Do you have a dressing in mind for your salad?"

"Ranch. If you have it. If not..then I'll eat it as is."

"I think we have some around here somewhere. So Rayne was it? How do you know my son?"

"We have all of our classes except for Home Ec together. Lunch as well. Pretty interesting to say the least, but, I'm not complaining. He's a tough guy to beat when it comes to test scores."

"I see. What was your best score?"

"98."

"That's really good."

"I guess. This jerk got a perfect score. But next time..it'll be my turn in the spotlight. As for history...we've been assigned a project together. It'll take us most of next week to complete it, but I guess it should be fun."

"What kind of project do you have to do?"

"A recreation of what life was like back in our assigned time. Have to make the costumes, the food, act out what they did in their lives, how they talked, you know."

"What time was given to you two?"

"The Civil War."

A tense silence suddenly filled the air. For moments nobody moved. Then suddenly, Carlisle remembered they had company over and spoke out to help ease the tension.

"Oh..I see. Well then, I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about then to get ready for this project."

"I think so. I was thinking of making the costumes if you can get me the material to make them and I was also going to be making the food."

"Well it sure sounds like you two have a lot of grounds to cover." was all Carlisle responded back before he was interrupted by his wife announcing that Rayne's dinner was done and ready to eat.

After finishing off her meal as politely and as fast as she could, Rayne was then a bit surprised to hear Carlisle announce that he'd like to talk to her in the den with his family present.

Walking in and sitting down on a nearby chair, Rayne then waited patiently for Carlisle to say what he wanted to say.

"Rayne..I'm sure you are probably curious as to why Jasper's eyes were blood red that day he nearly snapped at you in Art class."

"Not really. I had forgotten all about it until you just mentioned it now."

"Well, I'm sure he must've told you that his cold skin was due to a condition that he's had for a very long time, am I correct?"

"Yes. I just assumed that his eyes that day were due to the same condition."

"Well...that was a lie."

"Uh huh. Go on."

"You see...for our protection. No one in the town or where ever we go too must know this secret about us. Bella...she found out through Edward. You however, shall find out through me and my family."

"Okay. So...what is it that they or I couldn't know?"

"There are times, Rayne, where we'll experience a hunger like no other. Or our emotions will get the better of us and we can hardly control ourselves around others. Our eyes will change color from this amber golden brown color to the blood red you saw that day. Our skin, is forever ice cold. Our speed, is impeccable. Our strength, immeasurable. We have survived solely on the feasting of animals to save the loss of as much human lives as possible."

"Human lives?"

"Yes. We...that is my family and I, excluding Bella until a later time after already having discussed it; are vampires."

"Holy shit. Really?"

"Yes. Now you know our secret."

"Heh...hehe..cool."

"Excuse me?"

"That's cool. I mean, sure it must be hell to live on as you are when you were changed to forever be like that in all, but, to have that kind of near god-like speed, immense strength, and excluding that whole hunger for human blood thing, the blood red eyes bit is kinda hot. On some people that is." Adding that to finish her sentence thinking of how utterly gorgeous Jasper looked with those eyes that day and producing a small chuckle out of his brother Edward.

"You...you aren't afraid of us? Of what we could do to you?"

"Hell no. So what if you need to kill a human life or two here or there, shit happens. But you and family aren't necessarily doing that. You are feeding off of animal blood. That's great. I mean sure, once in awhile you may slip up and take a human life but so what! Shit happens. Both good and bad to all of us and you all aren't an exception to that either! So..big deal. Human life here, human life there. As long you still feed on animals mostly throughout your whole time in a town or city or whatever, I don't care. Feed on the damn animals all you like. All I ask in return when you do, is rip off the heads of those motherfucking rats. God I hate those disgusting things. UGH! I hate rats!"

"You don't care that we may slip up and take a human life whether we want too or not?"

"Nope. If it's my sister...then it'll be personal. Everybody else...have fun."

"I see. You are indeed a strange being Ms. Rayne. Very well then. I have decided that you may keep our secret. However, know that if you speak of it to anyone, I'll kill you myself to protect this family."

"Don't worry, I won't. I like you all too much. However, I do have a somewhat selfish request."

"What is that?"

"Well...if anything should happen to me..will you and your family keep an eye on my little sister for me? I don't trust that old man. After all the hell he's given me back in the day before moving here, I don't doubt he'll take up the drink and do it again. This time..to her."

"Very well, we promise."

"Thanks. But also, if she's dying, could you change her? Or me perhaps?"

"If she is younger than fifteen, no. It is against our way. And it would have to be done outside the country. Due to a treaty we have with the Wolf clan, we can't turn anyone into a vampire unless they are of age and have given consent."

"I see. That sucks. No pun intended mind you. But...if you had no other choice, would you change me?"

"That would have to be your decision to make in the end. And once it is done, it can't ever be undone."

"I know that. So...this wolf clan. Would it happen to have anything to do with the scents I've been getting off of Bella recently? She's got a fmaily friend or member that's a wolf or something?"

"A friend. Jacob Black. He and his clan are shape-shifters. They can transform into a large wolf. Like a werewolf."

"Huh...interesting. I like dogs, but I'm more of a cat person. Always have been. And nonpoisonous snakes too."

"That's, as you've said before, interesting."

"I know. Now, is that all?"

"For now."

"Cool. Well, it's getting late I best head back home now."

Before Carlisle could say anything more, Alice abruptly spoke up.

**"You should stay Rayne. There's going to be a really bad lightning storm soon and it's best if you stay the night. I'm sure your father won't mind."**

"Step father. Guardian. Whatever. That jackass is NOT my father."

**"Oh...okay. Sorry."**

"No, I'm sorry Alice. I just hate it when people call that ass my father. Especially after all he's done to me."

**"How many times has he beaten you Rayne?"**

"How-how did-"

"That's Alice's power. She can see the future, present, and past. She's a psychic. Edward can read minds being a telepath, and Jasper has the ability to feel and manipulate others emotions. He's an Empath." Carlisle interrupted Rayne explaining his adopted children's powers.

"I see. Well..I don't think that's any of your business."

**"Has he ever touched you?"**

"You can see my life for me can't you? Why don't you tell me then? Has he?"

**"N-Y-He-"**

"He did. Many times. Beat me. And...'touched me' as you so eliquently put it. So what? Shit happens. Just goes to show you that even bad shit can happen to good people. Big deal. It happened, dealt with it, and forget it. There, life much better."

**"Until he does it again."**

"Geez Alice, just drop it okay? Where am I going to crash then Ms. Fortune Teller?"

**"With Jasper."**

"Oh I see...WHAT?"

**"You are going to stay with Jasper. We all have to leave to hunt and you are going to explore the house while we're gone. Then you'll get tired and fall asleep in Jasper's bed."**

"Ha...like hell I will."

**"I've seen it. It'll happen. Trust me."**

"Whatever. Go on your little hunts. I can see the blood red beginning to pop out."

**"Alright. see you in the morning."**

"Later."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After watching all the Cullen's leave the house to go off and hunt, Rayne then watched as Bella began to ascend a flight of stairs nearby onto the next level with a tone of knowing.

_"I'm going to listen to some of Edward's music. I'll see you in the morning. And just to let you know...what Alice see's...happens the way she see's it. Most of the time anyway. Her visions are projective."_

"Sure it'll happen."

_"I'll see you later then Rayne. Have fun."_

"Yeah, yeah, later Bella."

Once Bella finished ascending the flight of stairs, Rayne then began to casually glance around her and move about from one spot to the next, subconsciously doing just what Alice had predicted she'd do.

And, in the end, just as Alice had predicted; Rayne tiredly made her way somewhat consciously towards a bedroom that seemed to call out to her.

Opening the door and walking inside, she vaguely glanced around half-awake before spotting the luscious dark navy blue coverings of a large twin bed nearby. Shuffling over towards it and sitting down leisurely, Rayne then subsciously leaned down onto her side, cushioned her head on the matching fabric pillow and slowly began to close her tired, dreary, eyes.

Then suddenly, without knowing it, she fell into a light, peacefull happy sleep.

Waking to the touch of something icy cold caressing her face, Rayne slowly opened her eyes to see a blury image of a man above her with soft dark honey-blonde hair and a dead pale complexion.

Raising her hand and rubbing her tired eyes, the blurry image then began to sharpen until she was finally able to see just who her visitor was.

Jasper Hale.

Sitting up a little bit in the bed, Rayne let out a long yawn before sleepily asking him why he was there.

_"Your in my bed."_

"Oh..sorry. I was looking around the house and before I knew it, I began to get a bit sleepy and saw this bed from my preferal vision and just thought of sitting down for a while to wait for you and your family to get back. Then, next thing I knew, I fell asleep. Sorry for taking up your bed."

_"It's alright. You were tired. Besides, I don't sleep."_

"You don't sleep? Why not? I thought vampires did."

_"No. We don't."_

"Oh...well, if it bothers you, I can give you back your bed and just sleep somewhere else."

_"It doesn't bother me. You may sleep on the bed."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes. Go back to sleep. You look like you might need it."_

"Thanks Jasper."

Laying back down upon his bed Rayne began to glance around Jasper's room before settling her sights upon his lone figure that decided to stand still infront of his large full body glass window.

Gazing at him with leisurely thoughts roaming around her head, Rayne began to take in all the sights that his figure had to offer. His standing still presence, the way he looked so predatorial yet not at the same time. Small things that she's begun to notice about him since the first day of school.

Letting out another tired yawn, Rayne then shuffled into a more comfortable position on his bed before finally closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

NIGHTMARE BEGINS

_She was screaming. Crying out for help. No one heard her. No one came to help her. There was...no one._

_Pain was everywhere and nowhere. Her blood, spilt down upon the ground below her like a river._

_His meniacal laughter was all around her. His words rang out inside her head. Never leaving, always repeating, always there._

_"You are mine you little slut. No one will ever get to have you the way that I do. You belong to me. Your body is mine. Your mind is mine. Your soul...is mine. You belong to me! To me! Not to him! Not to that...that...freak! That vampiric creature! He doesn't own you! I do! You're mine! You hear me you little bitch? You are mine!"_

NIGHTMARE ENDS

_"Wake up. Rayne wake up darlin. Come on. Wake up."_

A soft melodic male voice softly called out to her. Urging her to awaken. Forcibly opening her eyes, Rayne abruptly cried out in fear, pain, anguish.

Tears upon tears coursed down her cheeks. Her body wouldn't stop shaking. Her heart beat was irratic. Her breathing...came out in heavy pants.

Glancing up slowly into the face of the man that had called her out of her terrifying nightmare, Rayne was hardly at all surprised to see that the face of her rescuer belong to Jasper Hale.

Remembering where she was and why she was there, Rayne quickly muttered out an apology before trying to dislodge herself from his near bone breaking grip of a hug that he enveloped around her.

As she tried to leave his arms, Jasper continued to tighten them bit by bit until he was certain that Rayne knew she wasn't going anywhere without the possibility of breaking her fragile human bones with his vampiric strength.

Looking up into his beautiful amber eyes, Rayne began to wonder just what was on Jasper's mind that made him want to continue holding on to her for so long. She got her answer moments later, but not the one she expected.

_"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"_

"No."

_"If it will help I'll tell you something about myself in return."_

"Really?" Rayne asked Jasper glancing up at him hardly believeing he would actually be willing to tell her something about his past.

_"Yes. What would you like to know?"_

"What was it like to live back in the days before you joined up with the Confederate Army?"

_"It was...different. Much different than it is now. Back in those days I was considered to be a man and had to have been married with children before my twentieth birthday. Instead, I left my family and our way of life to join the Confederate Army when I was 17. I lied to the Confederate Listers telling them that I was 20. With my height and frame and features at that time, they easily believed that I was indeed twenty. After joining the army and seeing many of my comrades lose their lives in battle, I eventually moved up in the ranks rather quickly during my three human years alive in them to the rank of Major. One night, when I went back to a small town to look for more possible occupants that I could lead to safety away from the war that was coming to their town, I met her. Maria. She turned me that night and took me in as her ace in the war. I was given the position of training and leading her newborn army into battle. Soon after leaving Maria when the war was over, I eventually was found by Alice and we then met up with Carlisle and his family and they took us in as his children and brought us into this vegetarian lifestyle."_

"But you don't take this vegetarian lifestyle as easily as they do, don't you?"

_"It does get to be a little difficult at times, but I am adjusting to it."_

"It's because that woman Maria had you kill humans back when you were with her didn't she?"

_"Yes, she did. I killed many humans back in my early years since being a newborn while with Maria. But...I never liked killing them at all. I could feel their every emotion before and during my hunt then kill of them. It always bothered me whenever I had to take a human life just to satisfy my thirst."_

"But it was what you needed at that time Jasper. Had I been there and I know you as well as I do now, I wouldn't have run away from you. I would have given you my blood willingly. Even now...I'd give it to if you needed it desperately enough."

_"Rayne I could never do that to you. You shouldn't have to give your young innocent blood to a monster like me. I don't deserve to taste it. Smell it. Know what it would feel like to have it running around in my cold veins."_

"If you had no other choice Jasper...I would give it to you willingly. Forcibly if I had too as well and you refused to take it."

_"Rayne..."_

"No Jasper. You are my friend. If you were indeed as hungry as that and you couldn't get to an animal fast enough, I'd give you free reign of my blood. Now...since you told me something about yourself. I'll tell you what my nightmare was about. Maybe when I'm done, I'll be able to get back to sleep without nightmare's this time."

As Rayne spoke to Jasper about her nightmare, she began to feel her fears, anguish, and emotional pain sliver away to nothing.

Once her tale had been told, Rayne felt herself begin to fall asleep once again. Only this time, she felt as if everything was going to be alright. Closing her eyes and resting her head upon Jasper's shoulder, Rayne began to feel herself falling asleep in his arms.

Hardly feeling him pick her up bridal style and bring her over onto his bed, Rayne shifted slightly in his arms a moment or two before Jasper gently laid her down upon his bed. Getting ready to stand up and leave her there, Jasper was suddenly stopped by Rayne's hand catching onto his sleeve.

Turning towards her, he gave her a questioning glance.

"Stay? Please?"

_"I'll stay if you want me too."_

"I do. Please."

_"Very well then."_

Setting himself to sit down on the ground floor nearby the bed, Jasper was then stopped once again by Rayne shaking her head no and moving over towards the far side of the bed to make room for him to join her.

"Please Jasper. I don't want my nightmare's to come back. I feel...safe...when I'm with you. I feel like...you can chase away the bad dreams that are out to get me. Please."

_"Very well then."_

Walking over and getting on his side of his twin bed, Jasper stiffly began to lay down beside Rayne.

However, his efforts were proved to be insufficient. Rayne then abruptly moved over towards Jasper and curled up to him like he was a her personal pillow or stuffed animal.

Jasper swallowed roughly to himself upon taking in Rayne's close, beautiful, human scent. Smelling her blood running underneath her skin so close to him made him feel like he was going to lose his mind if he didn't have a taste of her blood. Just a small taste. A drop even.

"You can Jasper. If you want too."

Jasper was then taken out of his thoughts by hearing a soft voice speak out right next to him.

Opening his eyes to see Rayne looking straight at him with solid conviction, Jasper could hardly stop himself from repeating her question.

"I said...you can taste my blood if you want to do so this badly. I won't mind."

_"Rayne..I could not do that to you. I couldn't taste your blood here in Carlisle's home after all he's done for me. I won't disappoint him or my siblings by tasting even one drop of your blood."_

"Will you taste it outside of the house then? At my house?"

_"No. Why do you want me to taste your blood so much?"_

"Because he wants too. The other side of you that you seem to hate so much but need to rely upon in order to survive."

_"Rayne...I won't do that to you no matter what you say darlin. Now please, sweet Rayne, leave it alone."_

"Alright. Good night Jasper. Thank you for putting up with me."

_"Goodnight Rayne. I'll see you in the morning."_

As Rayne curled more into Jasper and then closed her eyes, she then gently grasped his outer blanket and pulled it over herself as well as him and began to slowly, but surely, fall back asleep. This time...without any signs of her nightmare's return.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With the rising of the morning sun, Rayne sleepily rubbed her eyes and stretched her body to help wake her up.

Opening her eyes Rayne looked around for any signs of Jasper being nearby. Seeing that he wasn't inside his room, she thought that he must be downstairs or out hunting.

Pulling back the large, soft, duvet from over her body; Rayne carefully got up and wondered out of his room to use the bathroom down the hall.

Moments later, after exiting the bathroom, Rayne slowly made her way down the stairs to enter the kitchen and see a glorious breakfast meal laid out before her on the island.

Greeting those present with a good morning, Rayne then sat down upon a stool nearby and waited for Esme to finish cooking.

**"How did you sleep Rayne?" **Esme asked her son's guest as she flipped over a sausage patty in the pan.

"Very well thank you. Where's the rest of the family? Out hunting?" Rayne asked Esme in turn as her curiosity got the best of her.

**"Yes they are. They'll be back by the time you finish your breakfast."** Esme replied back to Rayne as she turned off the stove and plated all the pancakes, sausages, and hash browns, and then grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge for her two guests.

After plating some food onto her plate, Rayne then decided to tuck in and eat her whole some meal while contemplating what she was going to do now that she knew exactly what her best friend was.

_'Would that change their relationship into something awkward? Would it change into something more than it already is now? Or would it remain the same?'_

Those questions roamed all throughout Rayne's mind as she ate her breakfast.

However, she was soon brought out of her thoughts by the arrival of the missing Cullen family members.

After greeting them with a good morning, Rayne was then suddenly curious about something and sought to ask Carlisle the question that had been on her mind for a little while since her conversation with Jasper along the drive to the Cullen house earlier yesterday.

"Carlisle, I have a question that's been on my mind for a long while since my conversation with Jasper yesterday in the car."

"I see. Well, I'll try my best to help answer your question."

"Thanks. Anyway, here it is. Earlier I told Jasper that I had a gift. I could sense people's aura's. Their life forces if you will. I told him along the way here that I had been a little confused and quite curious about Bella's aura since I could sense that she's been hanging around something dead for quite a long time and then it gradually changes to where she has been hanging around some kind of animal from the forest. Like a large dog or wolf. I also told him, that through my senses of her aura, I could tell that there'd been a change in her blood as well. Apparently some time ago, her blood was going through a drastic change but then suddenly, it all looked to be fixing itself back to normal some time later. So, with that in mind, here's my question. Do you happen to have heard of a human person or a vampire that you've possibly met in your 300 years of living that could do what I have been able too all my life?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I've never met anyone human or vampire that had that ability."

"I see. Well...that sucks."

"Did either of your parents have this ability?"

"Yes. Both of them did actually."

"Really? Well, that's extremely rare. For two people to share the same power and then it be born into their child, that's just...mind blowing."

"Well, in the time of their lives, my parents often spoke of having more than one ability. More times than I can remember...I often asked them to show their abilities to me and then see if I'd inherited them. Sometimes I did have that certain ability from one and not the other, and other times, it was vice-versa."

"More than one ability? For anyone human or vampire to have more than ability is a truly astonishing thing. Were your parents humans at the time of your birth until the age of 10 when they died or were they vampires?"

"They were vampires."

"So they were vampires after your birth-"

"No. They were vampires upon my birth."

"What? But...to bear a child...a successful live child in the state of being one of us is...impossible. How could...what did they...how is it that you are human when they were vampires upon your birth?"

"That, I'm not completely sure of...but I have a thought. My mother and father often spoke of an inherited ability that they gained from their own families. An ability that would grant the female vampire of their lines the gift of childbirth. However, with this gift, the child would be born human until the age of human adulthood or eighteen years of age where they would then transform into a full fledged vampire much like they would become years after being bitten by one."

"And this is an ability that your mother passed onto you?"

"Yes. Or, so she said when I was younger."

"Do you happen to know what kind of abilities you gained from them?"

"Yes. But not all of them. I only know of a few that I am able call upon when I am either very angry or scared."

"Esme grab a piece of paper and a pen please. Write these down as she calls them off and what she believes she'll inherit when she turns upon her 18 birthday."

After Esme grabbed a nearby piece of paper and a pen, she then sat down on the couch next to her husband and got ready to write down Rayne's known abilities and those she believed she would be inheriting by her 18th birthday.

Hearing a sigh coming from Rayne, Esme then readied her pen for a moment before she immediately started writing on the paper as she heard Rayne's list of abilities.

"Alright. As far as I know...I have telekinesis, flight (yes, actual flight as in being able to fly), block telepaths, and super human strength (only when I am extremely angry)."

"That's amazing. Were those abilities from your parents?"

"Only the flight and blockage of telepaths. The telekinesis is my own vampiric ability."

"And your strength?"

"My father said that as both he and my mother got closer to their 18th birthdays, their natural vampire abilities would manifest in their human bodies to help make the change into a full fledged vampire much easier on us than it would for a vampire newborn we'd create."

"I can hardly believe it. Those abilities that you have now are just showing themselves in you as you get closer and closer to your 18th birthday are just astonishing. You said that once you change, you'll inherit more abilities? Do you happen to know how many more or what they are?"

"A little. I just listen to the voices of my ancestors within me and they haven't steered me wrong before."

"I understand what you mean. Now Rayne, I don't know if your parents have told you this before they died, but, there is a coven of vampires in Italy that often send out one of their subordinates to check upon the other clans throughout the world that they are known to have been in contact with for some time."

"The Volturi you mean? I've heard of them before. One of the leaders themselves came to see my father about something but I can't remember what it was."

"You met one of the leaders? Which one was it?"

"I didn't meet him. My father did. His name was...Aro, I think. He said that he was a psychic. Like Alice and had seen himself talking to my father about something very important pertaining to something. I was about 6 at the time and was hiding away from him as my father told me to do. He said that he would use his ability to hide my presence from him while he was there so that he wouldn't sense that my father had a child. I don't really understand why he said that at the time, but now, I kinda do. He was protecting me from him. The talk this Aro guy had with my father seemed to be about our blood. Our vampiric status in the world of all those who are damned. And a few other things I didn't and still don't fully understand."

"Do you remember Aro mentioning something about anybody being after your father and that was maybe the reason why he was hiding himself and you away from him?"

"No. If my father had any enemies, he'd dispose of them immediately himself. He always did. No, there was just something odd and infuriating that struck deep within me about Aro and him being at my house. I didn't like him. Not one little bit. There was just something about him and the way he was talking to my father, trying to coax him back to Italy, that made me want to tear him to ribbons and set him ablaze."

"Do you happen to know what it was they eventually talked about?"

"Not completely. I only know that it had something to do with us being the only living, so to speak, descendants of this...high class royal vampire guy and that Aro needed my father or one of his blood, a child, to ascend into the role of a ruler. I still don't get what he meant by that, but I'm going to try and find out why it was so damn important to that guy someday. I just hate not knowing why I don't like him or the Volturi itself so much when I've never met any of them before in my whole life, except for Aro that one time."

"I see. Well, thank you for telling me and my family all of this. Now Rayne, early this morning, I called your guardian Sean and informed him that you had spent the night here at our house because the roads were too slick and dangerous to be out on and he told me that he was going to come by later this morning to pick you up."

"Oh? You called him and said that? Well, thank you Carlisle. I only hope that he is in a good mood this morning. Sometimes more often than not, he isn't."

"Well, he sounded like he was in a good mood this morning."

"Trust me, that certainly won't last long. It often doesn't anyways. So, he'll be soon then huh?"

"Yes. He should be here-"

DING-DONG.

"Right about now I suppose. I'll go answer that. Be right back."

After Carlisle left the den to go answer the front door, he came back moments later with Sean in-tow.

Upon greeting Rayne, Sean gave the Cullens a fake smile and said to them all in a totally fake appreciative tone of voice,

_"Thank you for looking after Rayne last night. I hope she hasn't bothered you all too much."_

Esme walked forward towards Sean with a real smile on her face and replied back to his monotoned voice of appreciation.

**"She wasn't a bother at all. She was actually quite a respectful guest to have around."**

_"I see. Well, we best head on home then, right Rayne? We've got to go retrieve her little sister from her friend's house and get to their chores that they conveniently forgot to do yesterday."_

**"Well, I just want you to know that both she and her little sister are welcome here at our house anytime they like."**

_"I'm sure that they've stop by again soon. Rayne, say good bye now, we're leaving."_

"Yes sir. Thank you for putting up with me last night Mrs. Cullen. Your breakfast was divine. See you at school on Monday Jasper and thanks for everything."

After Rayne turned to leave the Cullen house with her guardian in-tow, he then roughly grasped her upper arm and began to tug her away whispering angrily in her ear as he pulled her towards the front door, not knowing that the family they left behind could hear every word.

As well as Edward that could read his mind and Jasper that could feel his every emotion.

_"Just what the hell do you think you were up too you little slut?"_

"Nothing."

_"Wrong. You spent the night with that boy didn't you? Jasper. You slept with him didn't you? Don't lie to me! I know you did. I can practically smell him on you! You belong to me! Remember? You are mine. Not his! Mine. You don't belong to that...that...freak of nature! You are forever mine! You hear me you little whore? When we get home, you are going to learn just how much you belong to me and no one else!"_

"I didn't sleep with him!"

_"Liar! You did. And you're going to get the punishment that you know you deserve for your treachery! You are mine!"_

"I belong to no one!"

_"You belong to me!"_

Just before they reached the front door, Rayne, in a fit of fear, anger, and rebellion, abruptly tore her arm away from Sean's tight grasp with a pained cry.

"I will **never **belong to you! I'd rather be Jasper's permanent slave than ever have anything to do with you!"

_"Well then...I best prepare you into the role of just how a slave should please her master for him now shouldn't I?"_

"You-you wouldn't!"

_"I would...and am as soon as we get home."_ Sean then grasped Rayne's forearm once again into his tight, bruising grip so that he was certain that she couldn't get away from him once more.

"You bastard!"

Just as Sean grasped the doorknob with his other hand, he was halted from opening the door by a firm grip on his own forearm.

_"Let her go."_ commanded a stern, dangerous male voice that struck something akin to surprise, shock, and fear in Rayne and just mere surprise and great fear into Sean when they both glanced over at the figure to see that the owner of the voice belonged to none other than Jasper Hale.

"Jasper.."

_"Excuse me boy? What did you say?"_

_"Let her go. Now."_

_"Hmph! and why should I do that?"_

_"It would be in your best interest to let her go and leave the premises at once. Or else, I'll have no other choice but to make you."_

_"Really boy? And what makes you so certain of yourself that you can do such a thing to someone like me?"_

Before Jasper could answer him, Carlisle stepped in to intervene in the conversation before his son revealed to Rayne's guardian just what they really were.

**"Mr. Carlson. It would be best if you left our house before I call the police for obvious child abuse."**

_"You-you would-fine."_

Turning towards Rayne and giving her his best 'This isn't over' glares, Sean then left the Cullen house without Rayne at his side and shouted out as he did so,

_"Your precious freak master won't be able to protect you for long. You belong to me Rayne! Just remember dearest, I was there first. And I'll always be there first! You are mine! You hear me? MINE!"_

Watching Sean leave, shaking like a leaf, Rayne then abruptly turned towards Jasper and gasped out loud in fright

"Oh no! Flora! She doesn't know anything about this! He's going to go after her! We have to get there before he does!"

Just as Rayne ran out the door, Alice called out to her that she and Edward would go get Flora from her friend's house while Jasper and her go to her own house and pack some clothes and special belongings to take back with them.

"Okay. But we have to hurry. Take any and all shortcuts that you know about to get there as fast as possible before him!"

"Don't worry Rayne, everything will be fine."

"I hope so...thank you Alice. Now let's go!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Alice and Edward peeled out of the drive way in Edward's silver Volvo to take any and all shortcuts that they could to reach Rayne's little sister before her enraged guardian did, Rayne and Jasper then left after them in Alice's car to head off and do the same. Only they were to stop at Rayne's house and pack hers and Flora's clothes and special belongings to bring back with them to the Cullen house for safe keeping.

As soon as Jasper and Rayne reached her house, she quickly turned towards Jasper and told him to stay in the car since she shouldn't be too long before running up into the house and up the stairs into Flora's room where she began to open drawers and take out some of her clothes and throw them onto her bed in a pile.

Grabbing a nearby dufflebag, she then immediately began throwing her clothes into the bag and tucking inside of it, her special belongings that were once her parents'.

Rushing out and into her own room, Rayne then set about to do the same for herself.

Right in the middle of tossing in her parents pictures and other belongings, she instantly stopped upon hearing her bedroom door slam closed and lock behind her.

Turning around, Rayne abruptly wished she didn't.

The person blocking the door, was none other than Sean, her near-former guardian.

_"Well, well, what have we here? My sweet little whore...all alone. You needn't worry about your boyfriend back in the car, he won't be waking up anytime soon that is. And that just leaves us with enough time to have some last minute fun."_

"N-No. What did you do to Jasper?"

_"Just...knocked him out. Now take off you clothes and spread yourself!"_

"NO!"

_"Take them off!"_

"NO! I WON'T!"

Rushing forwards towards Rayne, Sean immediately threw her upon her bed and began to rip off her top. Shredding it into strips and then proceeding to rip off her bra, Sean then pulled back his balled fist and swung down to land a punch to Rayne's face.

Rayne screamed and cried out for help. Calling out Jasper's name over and over, praying that he's heard her, Rayne began to cry.

Tears upon tears cascaded down her face as she felt Sean roughly unbutton and tug down both her pants and underwear. Taking a deep breath to scream, Rayne did just that as she felt Sean's disgusting hands touch her on her body where she hoped no one except her husband ever would.

"JASPER!"

BLAM!

A roar of uncontrollable rage abruptly sounded out from behind Sean and the pinned Rayne.

Turning towards the animal-like sound, Sean was abruptly flung off of Rayne and into a nearby wall where he was thus pinned by the owner of that roaring voice.

"J-Jasper.."

A small melodic voice of an angel sounded outloud to the surrounding room with fear, heavy in anguish, and practically breathless from her crying and screaming.

Turning his head slowly towards Rayne, Jasper instantly felt his anger rise as he took in her shredded and unclothed appearance.

His amber eyes darkened with rage and his mouth pulled back into a snarl and abruptly turned back towards Rayne's guardian and proceeded to grip his throat in his hands with his tremendous vampire strength to strangle him to death for what he had done to Rayne.

"Jasper...Jasper stop. Stop before you kill him."

_"Why should I?"_

"He has to go to jail Jasper. He isn't one of you. He can't be condemned by your laws but by theirs. He has to be judged by man's law Jasper."

_"He'll be judged by our law. You are apart of our family Rayne and as such this...__**vermin**__...must be judged by our family for what he's done to you."_

"Jasper.."

_"No Rayne. He's going to be judged by Carlisle and my family. I'll take him down while you clean up and finish packing. Alice and Edward have your sister waiting back at our house. I'll be waiting for you in the car."_

"What are you going to do with him?"

_"Put him in the trunk."_

"Oh..okay. I'll...I'll finish up in a minute...I just need a moment to clean myself up."

After putting on a new t-shirt and bra and pulling up her underwear and pants then buttoning them, Rayne then began gently clearing away all the evidence of her crying. Once that had been complete, she then set about to finish packing all her important family belongings into her dufflebag before leaving her room to go down the stairs and lock her front door behind her as she left her now...former home...to join the awaiting Jasper in her driveway next to Alice's car.

Once she put away both hers and her little sister's bags into the back seats of the car, Rayne got up front into the passenger side seat and buckled herself into it. Jasper then did the same in the driver's seat and started the engine before backing out of the driveway and moving out onto the road that would take them immediately to his house.

During the ride their, Rayne tried to not think about what could have happened to her had Jasper not gotten to her when he did. However, as they eventually neared the house, Rayne could hardly stop herself from shedding her tears as she saw her little sister laughing at something Emmett said from inside the house and thanked the gods that she hadn't been there to witness what could have happened to her in their own home.

_"Everything will be fine. Just go inside. I'll take care of things out here."_

Jasper's voice abruptly shook her from her depressed state only for a few moments when she seemed to have forgotten that he was even there alongside her in the car and asked him rather timidly.

"Are you sure Jasper?"

_"Yes. Go on, we'll handle things out here. Edward is just informing Carlisle that he should come outside for me to explain what happened back at your house."_

"Alright. Umm...I guess I'll just get our bags then."

_"I'll take care of that. You go on ahead and spend some time with your little sister to help clear your head. You look like you could use her company."_

"Yeah, I guess I do. Thank you Jasper. I just...I don't know what...what I would have done if he...if he had...raped me. I wouldn't have been able too.."

_"You would have expressed everything that happened to you to us and then we would've done all our best darlin' to make sure that you recovered completely from that horrid ordeal."_

"Yes..you would have. But in any case...still Jasper...thank you. I mean it. Really. Thank you."

_"You are most welcome darlin'. Now go on inside. Clear your head and spend some time with your sister."_

"Okay, I'm going."

After Rayne left Alice's car and entered the Cullen home, Jasper then set about explaining to Carlisle what had happened to Rayne as he felt her emotions from downstairs in the car outside.

Then, he completed his tale by informing him, along with Edward, Alice, and the others inside the house listening in carefully, the sight that he had come upon when he entered her room.

_"I saw him above her. Her shirt and bra were practically ripped to shreds. Her pants and underwear were tugged down showing feminine parts to his disgusting eyes. She was so scared, and crying profusely, and could hardly get him off of her. He only touched her down there with his hands, but that was all it took for me to become so...blood-thirstily enraged. One moment he was ontop of her, and the next against the wall strangling for breath. She pleaded with me to let him go and be judged by human's law, but, we all know how immoral their laws really are. I wanted him to be judged by our laws. By our ways. To be punished by us. She is now more like family to me than a mere friend. She deserves to have this...this...__**vile human**__..be judged and punished by us. Her family. At least, that is what I believe we should do for her."_

There was nothing but silence for a few moments as the remaining Cullen clan members took in Jasper's tale of Rayne and her misfortunate meeting with her guardian Sean.

Finally, after some time, Carlisle spoke.

"I think...we should inform Chief Swan what happened and let him deal with it, but, it's as you said Jasper...she is now more like family than before. Therefore, I'll leave his fate, up to you. I know that the others and myself will follow you in your decision no matter what the choice may be. Even if it means his death in the end. However, if it does mean that, then we must inform the Quileute wolves of what has conspired and let them know immediately of your decision. Edward, will you send word to Jacob and have him and his pack meet us somewhere close to the border to discuss what has happened?"

**"Yes. I already have. The wolves are going to be there. Just name the time."**

"Tell them 6 tonight at the latest."

**"Alright. They have agreed."**

"Good. Now Edward, just take her guardian somewhere where he won't cause us or Rayne any trouble until later this evening."

**"Understood."**

"Jasper, just do what you can to calm Rayne down a little until this whole ordeal is over."

_"I will."_

"Alright, I have a patient to see at the hospital real quick and shall be home before the meeting time. Take care of them while I'm gone."

**"We will." **Edward replied back to Carlisle as he left their sides for but a mere second or two to retrieve his car keys and walk over towards his car.

After Carlisle got into his own car and drove off towards the hospital, Edward then opened Alice's trunk, grabbed out Rayne's tied up guardian and proceeded to shove him down into the basement where he would remain to be held until the meeting time came around to see the wolves. Jasper meanwhile, grabbed Rayne and Flora's bags out of the car and brought them inside the house to be put up inside their now assigned respective rooms. Flora in Alice's room, being her new roommate, and Rayne's bag inside his; just incase she woke up from a nightmare later that night and needed him to use his vampire powers on her to help calm her down.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The time to meet the Quileute wolves soon arrives. As Carlisle and his family, minus Esme, go to greet the wolves to discuss what punishment should be done about Rayne's guardian Sean Carlson and the horrid disturbance he caused to her infront of not only Carlisle's family; but also Jasper himself. It had been decided by Carlisle in an early discussion with Jasper that Rayne had best stay behind at the house with his wife and her little sister, instead of going with them to find out just how the punishment of her guardian would turn out.

Glancing back at Flora, Rayne couldn't help but want to rush over to her and make sure that everything was going to be okay with their lives. However, she decided to stay where she was and just enjoy the view. Standing up moments later, Rayne then walked up the small flight of stairs and down the hallway towards Jasper's room.

Softly closing the door behind her, Rayne walked over to his bed and laid down upon it. Moving her head over onto his pillow, she then took a deep breath into the fabric to inhale the gorgeous scent left behind from last night.

Praying that everything with the Quileutes goes alright and that no one is harmed, Rayne then turns over on to her side and begins to fall asleep as she thinks of how caring Jasper has been to her ever since the first day she met him.

Meanwhile, back with the Cullens and the Quileute wolves...

Carlisle began exlpaining to the pack's leader Sam all of the horrible things Rayne's guardian Sean had done and said to her infront of him and his family. Although their expressions to this weren't as different as their own had been to the situation, Carlisle then stepped back and announced to them all in a clear and slight pleading tone of voice.

"Now I take you over to the attention of my son Jasper where he'll inform you all of Sean's mistreatment of Rayne that he had bare witnessed inside their own home with his own two eyes."

Jasper slowly stepped forward cautiously and then once again began the same tale he told his adopted father only hours ago. As he told his tale, remembering how scared, pained, and full of plea for help that Rayne had expressed so openly, made him growl slightly low in his throat.

His eyes began to take on a blood red hue as his anger began to filter in all around him. His lips pulled back into a snarl as he took in her gurdian's form nearby.

As his eyes abruptly glnced over upon the tied up bruised figure of Rayne's former-guardian, Jasper could hardly stop himself from following the urge to rush on over to him and drink his blood completely dry until he couldn't drink from him no more.

Jasper was suddenly brought out of his rage by hearing his older brother Edward call out to him inside his mind using his power of telepathy.

**'Jasper! Calm yourself down! NOW! If you don't the wolves will attack you. How do you thinkRayne would feel when we return back home without you?'**

Upon hearing the sound of Rayne's name within his head, Jasper instantly began to shift out of his anger and start to use his own gift to calm down. Glancing over in-between the wolves and his family, Jasper muttered out an apology before turning himself physically away from one Sean Carlson before he was too tempted to do anything that he'd regret doing moments later.

As Carlisle began to discuss through Edward to the wolves what they would allow to happen to Sean and the result's of what kind of punishment Jasper wanted to proceed upon, the other family members of the Cullen coven began to wonder just how this discussion would end.

Finally at long last, a decision had been made. The wolves seemed to somewhat reluctantly agree with Jasper's call of just punishment.

Sean Carlson was going to die.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Waking up to the feel of an ice cold hand caress the side of her face, Rayne slowly, although a little reluctantly, began to open her eyes.

Soft amber eyes gazed back tenderly into her own forest green ones and golden honey-blonde hair that could only belong to one person made a small smile grace her lips. Licking her lips slightly, Rayne gazed back into her guest's eyes and softly replied to him.

"Hello Jasper."

_"A decision was made earlier by the wolves."_ was all Jasper divulged back as a response to her as he leisurely lifted his hand and caressed the side of Rayne's face once again.

"What decision did they make?" Rayne asked him curiously, wanting to know just what punishment her former-guardian had received in the end.

_"To kill Sean Carlson. He is dead now and can no longer harm you or possibly your little sister." _was his only reply.

Silence reigned out within the confinements of Jasper's room for what seemed like an eternity to Rayne, but was truly only a couple of up into his eyes, Rayne immediately demanded that Jasper tells her the whole truth of what's going to possibly happen to the now.

Jasper says nothing for awhile. Taking the time instead to think of another question to ask Jasper, Rayne was abruptly pulled away from her thoughts by the feeling of his lips pressed softly against hers.

Gasping softly, Rayne subconsciously opened her mouth just wide enough for Jasper to slip in his cold, velvet, tongue to roll around inside her mouth with her semi-reluctant own tongue and battle for dominance when she began to get the feel of having a part of him inside her.

Slowly wrapping one of her hands around his neck to grab a fist full of his beautiful hair, Rayne then slowly pressed her body towards his.

Moaning outloud softly, so as to not awaken Flora but knowing that everyone else within the house especially Edward could hear what they are doing due to their vampire ultra hearing, Rayne felt a small spark of what felt like a pleasured embarrassment. Embarrassed that they could hear what she and Jasper are doing in his room but not feeling like they'll give her any grief about it, Rayne continued to kiss his lips, tug at his hair, and press her body onto his own until they could no longer distinguish whose body belonged to whom.

Raising one of her hands leisurely, Rayne then gently sets it down upon his clothed abdomen and begins to slowly trace his muscled form on top of his shirt until she lets her fingers slowly skim the surface of his ice cold body from a small opening near the back of his shirt.

Breaking the heated kiss, breathes heavy and coming out in gulps of air, Rayne abruptly moaned outloud in great surprise upon the spontaneous feeling of Jasper's mouth and teeth kissing and nibbling and tenderly sucking, not to point of leaving a mark on her skin, upon her neck.

"Ja...Jas...per."

Rayne moaned in pleasure upon feeling Jasper's cold hands skin underneath her shirt and take it off of her casting it aside onto the floor to be forgotten until later the next morning.

Glancing into his eyes for a few moments, Rayne then discards Jasper's shirt onto the floor and heatedly kisses him once more. Grazing her warm soft hands down his cold scuplted body, Rayne began to shiver and feel a spark of anticipation grow within her upon having the feel of this luscious hard body soon ontop of her own and into a dance that was as old as time.

Suddenly, they were both halted in their explorations of one another as Jasper's bedroom door was abruptly slammed open into the other side of the wall.

Quickly glancing over to see just who the intruder upon their passionate moment was, Rayne immediately cried out in embarrassment and anger upon seeing that their intruder was none other than Alice, she quickly crossed her arms over her bra clad chest and glared at her as she did so.

"Alice! What the hell is wrong now?"

Alice, on the other hand, said nothing. Silence rang out for a few seconds before she spoke out to them both in a calm, but slightly scared tone of voice;

_**"The Volturi have sent a summons to Carlisle."**_

Immediately jumping off of Jasper's bed and pulling on her discarded shirt that had been sent to the floor in their heated passion, Rayne quickly followed Alice and the now dressed Jasper down the stairs and into the family room where she now waits patiently for Carlisle to explain the meaning of the summons to his family.

As she sat down upon a nearby chair next to Jasper, Rayne slowly slipped her hand into his own and held onto it tightly. Carlisle soon began his explanation with a slight weighted finality tone of voice.

"As you all are now aware, I got a summons from the Volturi. We are to pack our bags and return to Italy...immediately."

Once Carlisle finished saying that, Rayne could feel her heart begin to break when she deduced for herself that niether she or Flora were going to go with them. However, before she could think on it much more, Rayne felt her hand be gripped by Jasper's own in an attempt to ease her fears. It worked for only a moment or so, but she quickly zoned back into the stiffling conversation as it looked like Carlisle wasn't exactly finished yet.

"Also, the Volturi demand that I bring along our new human friend to meet them. Once there, they are then going to determine if she will be a possible future asset to our kind...or a hindrance that'll need to be destroyed."

Glancing over at Carlisle and making eye contact, she was then given a sense of trepidation as the conversation now began to make sense inside her head.

"Yes Rayne, that means that you are going to be coming with us. However, I think it's best if both Esme and Flora stay behind here in Forks. Should the Volturi send someone to investigate this reasoning and they are a danger to them, Esme will take Flora to safety in another country. Don't worry Rayne, she knows the terrain quite well. In conclusion, that is the Volturi's demand. Rayne is to come with us to Italy and meet them while Esme and Flora remain back here incase something goes wrong."

Upon the completion of his explanation, Carlisle was granted many forms of complaint. Most of them being protests that Rayne shouldn't meet face-to-face with the three leaders of the Volturi. Although Carlisle agreed with their assessment full-heartedly, he could not, NOT follow through with their demands.

The consequences for doing so would be too drastic to even think about. So, deciding to choose the lesser of two evils as any father would to protect his family, Carlisle then made certain that Rayne knew as soon as possible that she was to accompany them to Italy.

Sometime later that night, Rayne was unable to go to sleep with the thought that tomorrow would or could be her last day as a human alive before she was to be turned into a vampire. Or...it would be her last day alive...period.

_"What is the matter darlin'?"_ Jasper asked Rayne with a little of his Southern drawl coming through unintentionally.

"I...I'm sorry Jasper. I just can't sleep. Tomorrow just may be my last day alive as a human before I'm turned into a vampire...or...just alive...in general."

_"It won't be darlin' you'll see. Everything will be alright." _Jasper answered back tugging a strand of hair out of Rayne's face as he did so.

"How do you know that? Through something Alice saw?"

_"No. My instincts."_

"I see. But Jasper, if tomorrow really is my day alive-"

Before Rayne could say any more, Jasper abruptly silenced her with a kiss unlike any he has bestowed upon anyone before,,,even Alice. Breaking the kiss moments later, Rayne embarrassingly muttered out as she hid her face out of Jasper's wondering curious eyes.

"Jasper...make love to me...please?"

Jasper could hardly hide his shock but moreso surprise at such a request from his young friend that he's now come to see as his love.

_"Are you sure that this is what you want Rayne?"_

"Yes, Jasper, it is."

_"Once we do this...it changes things for us...forever."_

"I know that. I still want this. Please Jasper. As what maybe my last night alive as a human or even alive in general...please...make love to me?"

Jasper sighed to himself quietly before finally granting her his answer then kissing her mouth soundly after doing so.

_"Very well then darlin'."_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***Warning!: There will be a lemon at the beginning of this story. If you wish not to read it, then scroll down until you reach the End Lemon sign. Please no bad reviews. I am trying my best here. Thank you for your patience.***

Jasper leaned down and soundly kissed Rayne with all the passion he had been holding back until now.

She moaned outloud in his mouth as he plundered his way into her by slipping his tongue past her lips and playing around with her own.

Rayne could hardly stop the gasp of pleasure upon feeling Jasper's cold hands take away her shirt once again only to instantly tug away her bra from her luscious body.

Gazing down upon her heaving breasts, Jasper then tenderly grasped one into his hand and began to softly squeeze it as his mouth planted itself over ontop of the other one. Flicking his tongue out to graze across her tender nipple, Rayne tugged simultaneously on his hair as he began to nibble on her tortured breast in pleasure.

Rayne could feel the heat from her own body begin to create sweat as she felt her nether regions slowly heat up into a firey blaze as Jasper switched and did the same to the other breast in-turn.

Finally having enough of feeling his hair and clothed shoulders enough, Rayne then tugged Jasper away from her and ripped open his button down shirt to reveal his beautifully sculpted body to her hungry gaze.

Kissing him with back with a burning passion, Rayne then set about to nibble hard, suck, and lick away at his neck as she scraped her nails down across his chest towards his elusive tight abdomen below.

Unbuttoning and pulling away his jeans and underwear, Rayne then immediately took off his shoes and socks before ripping away the last articles of his clothing. Gazing upon his godly form, Rayne's breathing began to quicken more and more as she felt her arousal now begin to take control of her body and whatever it did.

Suddenly, Jasper grasped her arm and tugged her down onto his bed. Pinning her down by sitting on her thighs, Jasper then leisurely did away with her shoes and socks from behind himself before unbuttoning her pants.

Gazing into her beautiful green eyes, Jasper then asked her one more time.

_"Are you sure that you really want to do this Rayne? There is no going back once I have fully unclothed you. I can feel it within me now. If you want to stop, now would be best darlin' to tell me while I still can."_

"No Jasper. Don't stop. Please...take them off. I want to do this more than anything else, next to getting married and having kids of course. Please...go on."

_"Alright. There is no going back now."_

"I know."

Gently unzipping her pants and grasping both them and her underwear in the same hand, Jasper then immediately tugs them down her smooth pale creamy legs and past her sweet innocent feet to join the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Looking upon her naked body with great approval, he could feel his own arousal begin to strengthen.

His prick gave a mighty twitch at the sight she granted to him.

Carefully opening her legs to gaze upon her beautiful nether regions, Jasper licked his lips and leaned down along the bed below her until his face was parallel to her womanhood.

Practically smelling her sweet human arousal did everything he thought it would to strengthen his own until he would go completely mad to just have her one time to himself.

Looking up into her eyes, Jasper then raised his hand to her gaze before bringing it down upon her womanhood in the same place her now dead guardian had touched her and began the excruciating task of erasing his touch from her memory and placing him into it instead. Rubbing her moistened clit to further get it more wet than ever before, Jasper then leaned his head down and licked her.

"Aaahhh! Jasper! What-pants-what are you-aaahhh-"

Jasper continued to lick Rayne at her most private area until he was certain that he could enter his fingers into her without causing her any harm.

Entering one finger into her moistened heat, Rayne abruptly gasped outloud with pleasure upon feeling something enter her hot cavern. She had fingered herself before on nights when she was lonely for the company of a boyfriend, but this...what Jasper was doing to her was...unspeakable.

Adding another finger, he then set about a slow to quick back to slow rhythm of moving his fingers in and out inside of her as he licked and sucked at her hot pearl, nearly causing Rayne to scream in pleasure.

Grabbing a pillow nearby on the bed, she then smothered her face into it to hold down her screams of pleasure as Jasper set about to make her lose her mind in ways she never thought she'd experience.

Adding a final third finger into her and softly scissoring them inside of her to strech her body for something much larger and thicker than his fingers, Jasper then quickly set about to bring her to the brink of an orgasmic madness as fast as he could to help numb out the pain she would feel when he'd enter her and break her hymen.

It seemed to take forever to Rayne as she felt her orgasm building itself from little next to nothing to almost overflowing like a giant river.

Finally, her orgasm came upon her.

Screaming herself nearly hoarse with pleasure, Rayne then set about to get her muddled mind back together as she felt Jasper lift himself up off of her and then lay back down upon her with his pelvis aligned to hers.

With her open legs on either side of his hips, Jasper then looked deep into Rayne's eyes and told her that he was going to enter her now.

His prick was so hard that it began to drip pre-come.

Grasping the head and aligning it with her entrance, Jasper tenderly rubbed it along her moistened cavern to find the place where he'd enter her at. Finally finding it and laying the head of his cock against her, Jasper then grasped her sweaty hand into his own and began to push into her.

Rayne groaned out in pain upon feeling Jasper begin to enter her. He stopped upon reaching her hymen wall. Kissing her in the hopes that that'll help keep her scream of escaping and awakening her sister, he then quickly pushed through her wall, breaking it's barrier, taking her virginity.

Rayne's scream was muffled by Jasper's kiss.

As he felt her walls slowly begin to lessen around their tight clench upon his hard cock, he then began their timeless dance of pleasure.

In and out. In and out. Jasper thrusted into Rayne, she wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him inside of her closer to the brink of maddening pleasure. Sweating profusely now, Rayne held onto Jasper by both her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and back. Crying out into his ear, Rayne gasped out for him to go faster.

Jasper did as she requested of him and began to thrust into her faster. Pushing himself onto his hands, Jasper gazed down upon Rayne's sweating, panting, flushed form and couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever come across in that moment.

His eyes then moved over onto her neck. Her blood pumping wildly underneath it.

Feeling the venom begin to collect in his mouth, Jasper then painstakingly swallowed it all back down to ask her one question.

_"Rayne...darlin'...what would happen...if...ugh...if I...gasp...bit you?"_

"No-Nothing. I'm already...aahh...set to...to become...ugh...a vampire...when I turn...mmmm...18. Nothing...nothing...will happen. I'll...ugh...more Jasper...I'll just...scar."

_"Can I...bite you?"_

"Ye-yes. Please...Jasper...bite me. Claim me...ugh...as yours. Do..do it. Please!"

Jasper leaned down and thrusted into her at a near bone breaking speed to reach his climax and bring Rayne to hers simultaneously.

Then, opening his mouth, filled with the toxic vampire venom, Jasper continued thrusting into her more and more until he felt her body begin to clench up rapidly.

Her orgasm was approaching rapidly.

Finally, at long last, Rayne could feel her inner walls tighten around Jasper's hard length before her second orgasm was instantly upon her.

Crying out her release into his neck, biting him in turn the moment she orgasmed, Jasper abruptly did the same as his approached a mere second or two behind hers.

As their climaxes weathered down, Jasper slowly let go of her neck where he bit her and carefully pulled his now softened length out of her gently so as not to cause any further harm to her fragile body.

***End of Lemon***

Grabbing a thick duvet from ontop of his bed nearby, Jasper then pulled Rayne over towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

Tugging a few strands of her sweat soaked hair out of her panting face, Jasper leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

Breaking the kiss moments later to allow Rayne to breathe, Jasper smiled a tender smile upon seeing her pleasued eyes gaze back at his own.

"Jasper...has Bella met the Volturi coven yet?"

_"She has."_

"I see. Did they do anything to her that I should be weary about? Like, did they attack her or something?"

_"No. They just used their abilities on her, but they didn't have an effect on her at all."_

"Really? Lucky girl. I know that that won't be the same fate for me. I hope that the Volturi allows me to continue living here with you and your family,"

_"I pray for that as well darlin'."_

"Jasper...before you met Alice and joined the Confederate Army, do you happen to remember what your life was like as a human?"

_"No. As the years pass by, our memories of our human lives fade away with time. We just have a distinct memory from when we are created as newborn vampires and just memorize things from there as time moves forward."_

"So, you just forget your human lives before you were turned as the years go on but remember everything that has happened even if you were turned sixty to eighty years ago as a vampire?"

_"Yes. That is one of our curses as vampires. To forget our old human existence and remember everything that matters be it small or not in our vampire lives."_

"Oh, I was just curious should the Volturi decide to allow me live long enough to be changed on my 18th birthday."

_"I pray that they do darlin'. For their sakes. When is your birthday?"_

"What month is this?"

_"September."_

"Oh..what day?"

_"The third."_

"Eleven days. In eleven days at 3:50 am, I'll then become a full-fledged vampire. At least...I hope I get too. Then I can be with you forever without you having to go through the torment of changing me."

_"I as well darlin'. I as well. Now, you best get some sleep. You definitely need it this time around."_

"Okay. But before I do, how are we going to get to Italy exactly? Other than by plane?"

_"Car."_

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight Jasper."

_"Sleep well my love."_

Waking up early the next morning, Rayne tenderly shifted her gaze all around the magnificent god that was Jasper Hale. Smiling appreciatively to see the early morning sun beams of light glide through his glass window and shine down upon him, illuminating his diamond-like sparkle skin to shine brilliantly, Rayne couldn't help but wonder to herself if this day would truly be her last day alive.

Feeling her hair being gently caressed back from her head, Rayne glanced up into Jasper's beautiful amber eyes and smiled back at him happily.

Rayne leaned over and tenderly graced Jasper with a kiss before sitting up and stretching her somewhat achy body. As she carefully set about to get up out of bed; strong, pale, toned arms suddenly came up from behind and wrapped themselves around her body in a tender hug to pull her back into the muscled form they belonged too.

For a minute she allowed herself to be pulled back into the peaceful comfort that her..._lover_...was now trying to give back to her before they had to wake up to the cold reality of the outside world.

Knowing that they would soon be called down to put whatever bags they have packed for the trip to Italy into the car, Rayne slowly untangled Jasper's arms from around her waist and sat back up in the bed, and grabbed one of his long shirts to slip into should they have unexpected company.

After she then slipped on a pair of undergarments underneath it, she announced to Jasper that she was going to take a shower and that he should have one as well.

However, suddenly thinking that it would take less time and save up more water if they showered together, Rayne then suggested that very thing.

_"That would save us some much needed time on the road. Alright. You go turn on the shower and I'll be there to join you shortly once I've taken out some clothes for us to wear. Anything in particular you want to wear my love?"_

"No. Just..not a dress. Please Jasper. Anything else, but that."

_"Anything else?"_

"Yes. Anything else but that."

_"Very well then. I'll just look around and see what you've got."_

"Okay. Nothing too fancy or whatever okay?"

_"Understood darlin'."_

As Rayne left Jasper's room and went inside the bathroom to turn on the shower, Jasper meanwhile, pulled on a pair of boxers before going over towards Rayne's large dufflebag opening it up to check out the different types of clothes that she had brought with her spontaneously.

While looking over her clothes, Jasper immediately saw something of hers that caught his attention and kept it.

.com/albums/kk5/babyblue49n8/anime%

A nice pair of blue jeans, a black camisole with lace trimming along the top and bottom, and a beautiful soft purple shirt that spelled out the word PRIMROSE across the breast area.

It was so her.

Then, quickly grabbing himself an outfit of jeans, a dark shirt, and a light jacket to go over it, Jasper then set about to find a good pair of matching undergarments for her to wear.

Choosing a simple, but sexy pair of dark blue lace trimmed panties and bra, Jasper carefully tossed those as well as his choice of both Rayne's and his own outfits that they were going to wear on top of his dresser before pulling off the dirty bedsheets from his bed and then tossing them away in a corner of his room to be cleaned later.

After double checking that they had everything to wear out and ready for them, Jasper then walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to where he softly knocked upon the bathroom door and entered inside once Rayne opened the door for him to come in and shower with her.

Twenty or so minutes later, Jasper and Rayne both exited the bathroom and hurried along the hallway back to Jasper's room to get ready for their morning flight at the airport that would take them to Italy.

Coming down stairs with a few bags packed of their clothes together in one and her woman's materials in another, Rayne then greeted everyone in the kitchen grabbing a plate full of fruit for breakfast as she did so.

Rushing through it all to soon say goodbye to her little sister and a thank you to Carlisle's wife, Rayne then left the house to put her bags in the trunk of Carlisle's car where both she and Jasper and Alice were having to accompany. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella all road behind them in Edward's car.

The trip to the airport took a little over an hour or so, but once they arrived at the airport and safely parked their cars, they all then got out their luggage and proceeded to the baggage check line within the building.

Having no problems getting through that, they all then followed Carlisle to the check in counter where he told a lady behind the desk that he had booked 8 tickets to Italy in a one way flight.

After receiving his tickets, Carlisle then made his way over towards their gate which was on the other side of the enlarged building.

Handing in their tickets to the reception ticket taking lady, Carlisle then told them all to go on the plane and pick a seat.

Once Rayne chose a good enoughseat for herself by the window, wishing to see Italy as they would arrive, she wasn't at all surprised to feel the company of her lover Jasper sit beside her in the other seat.

_"Don't be so nervous love. The flight will take well over eight hours and about forty minutes. After arriving, we're going to stay in a nearby hotel that Carlisle chose close to the city, where we will rest up from our long flight before driving into the city to meet the Volturi leaders the next morning."_

"So, it seems that my death was delayed one more day."

_"You are not going to die. I won't allow that to happen to you. If I must fight the leaders themselves make sure that it doesn't happen, then I will."_

"Oh Jasper...I could never ask you or your family to risk their lives for me more than you already have."

_"I know you won't ask us this, that doesn't mean that we won't still do it regardless. Face it my love, you are apart of this family now. And you always will be."_

"But..._*sighs*_ fine. I get what you are trying to say Jasper. Thanks for understanding."

_"It was my pleasure to calm your fright milady."_

"Who said I was frightened?"

_"You didn't need to say it for me to feel it."_

"Ohhh...damn you and your feelings of my feelings."

_"I'm already damned."_

"Jasper shut up. You know what I mean."

_"That I do. I just love to tease you about it sometimes."_

"I know. Well, since it's a long flight, I wonder if they'll show any good movies along the way."

_"Maybe."_

Just as Rayne was about to ask Jasper a question, she was interrupted by the flight attendant telling them that the plane was getting ready to leave the airport and that they should all buckle their seatbelts.

After buckling her seatbelt, Rayne was soon glancing out her window at all the beautiful white fluffly clouds that were passing them by as the plane eventually took off from the airport and was now flying high above the ground towards it's marked destination. Volterra, Tuscany in Italy.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Along the flight, another flight attendant soon announced to the passenger's that they had a choice of three movies in their collection to watch. Only now, they had to decide which movie to watch first by a showing of the most raised hands.

The choices were as follows.

**Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the RIng**

**Interview with a Vampire**

or...

**What Women Want**

Not many people raised their hands on either of the three choices, so the attendants picked the one that had the most hands. Even if it wasn't as high as they'd like.

So, popping in the movie What Women Want to begin with, the flight attendants then went back into their own seats and strapped themselves down with their seat belts to watch some of the movie on their own little screens in the back of the plane.

Glancing every now and then at the movie, Rayne couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at the odd stupidity of the main character Nick Marshall as he tried on women's panty hoes, fingernail polish, mascara, and waxed one of his legs.

Then, getting electrocuted in the bathtub and waking up to soon find out that he could hear what women all around him are thinking.

Then, as the movie progressed, Rayne began to feel herself get sleepy.

Leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder, Rayne tried to stay awake to the ending, but was unable too as her eyes seemed to speak for themselves and demand rest.

Suddenly, before she knew it, she was out like a light resting peacefully against Jasper, totally unaware of the things happening all around her.

The faint cool whisper of words ringing in her ear gave Rayne goosebumps. Blinking her tired eyes open and closed, her blurry vision began to focus on the silhouette figure of her lover Jasper Hale sitting next to her.

"Sorry...what were you saying?"

_"We're about to land. The plane ride is nearly over. You slept longer than I thought you would."_

"Oh...sorry. I guess I was just tired."

_"It's alright, I did not mind you using my shoulder as a pillow. It actually felt...kinda nice."_

"Thanks I guess."

As Rayne sat in the backseat of one of the three rental cars Carlisle paid for during their stay in Italy with Jasper sitting in the passenger seat next to her, she couldn't help but become awed at the beautiful landscapes that they past by on their way to the hotel.

The ride to the hotel indeed took a little longer than she thought it would, but along the way, Rayne often glanced over at Jasper fondly as if this would be the last time she'd ever get to see him.

After receiving their room key from Carlisle, Rayne set down her dufflebag and her small carry on bag on the floor infront of the bed. Although the room looked spacious and beautiful, Rayne suddenly felt as if her time on earth was now dwindling down to mere seconds instead of a few hours.

Earlier along the way to their rooms by elevator, Carlisle informed both her and Jasper as he handed Rayne the key to their room, that they would take the night to prepare themselves for the inevitable meeting with the three Volturi leaders later in the morning.

This news both gave her some relief to know that her life was extended until later in the morning, but at the sametime, it granted more grief upon thinking of Jasper witness her demise and have to live on forever without her there by his side.

As day turned to night, Rayne walked out onto the small balcony connected to their room, escaping it's confinement that felt stiffling to her.

Ice cold arms gently wrapped around her waist from behind. They were soon swiftly followed by a slight muscled body pressing into her, enveloping her, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"Jasper...I'm scared."

_"I know you are darlin'. There's nothing to be scared about. You have me, Carlisle, our whole family behind you every step of the way. If the Volturi seek your death tomorrow, they will not get it. I assure you we will do everything we can to stop them from taking you away me. From us. And especially, your little sister, who misses you very much. Even right at this very minute."_

"Thanks Jasper, but, that's not what I'm scared of."

_"Well then darlin', what are you scared of?"_

"You having to witness my death and not receive your own after me because the Volturi value your powers so much to let you get yourself killed just to be with me."

_"Rayne, my darlin', you shouldn't be scared of that. I'd find a way to be with you however I could. If it would take me showing myself to the humans to persuade them, then I would. If it meant going to the Quileute's and asking them to rip me apart, then I would do it. I'd find a way to be with you, in anyway I could. I can't see myself going on without you at my side now. After Alice, I'd thought I'd never feel what it's like to be with someone like that ever again. I was content, but, lonely. Then you came into my life and gave me a reason to try once more. Not for just the sake of feeling love emotions, but moreso, for myself. You helped me realize that all this time I've been alone, I have hurt my family with not opening myself up to them. Letting myself feel others emotions, talking, even communicating with my brother Edward. I never understood what I was truly doing to them until you came along. You helped me understand that it was okay to love again. Even if I got hurt, I had to take that risk, not just for my family, but for myself. You helped me in more ways than I could ever repay you for. Whether the Volturi decide to kill you tomorrow or not, know that you are always in my heart."_

"As you will always be in mine my love. I love you Jasper Whitlock Hale, and no one or anything could ever change that."

_"As they could not change the way I feel for you as well."_

Kissing him tenderly, Rayne slowly turned around in Jasper's arms and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to further deepen their kiss into something more passionate.

As they both left the balcony and entered their room, Jasper and Rayne slowly began to take off each other's clothes and kiss, touch, nip, and lick their way into a pleasure filled arousal. Making their way over towards the bed and falling onto it, Jasper glanced down into Rayne's forest green eyes and softly replied before kissing her.

_"With this as possibly our last night together, I want to take this slow and memorize everything that I can about you."_

Breaking the kiss and nibbling down a pathway across her jawline and down onto her neck, Rayne pleasurably answered Jasper back before kissing him with a ferocity that she's never dared to unleash upon him until now.

"As I want to do the same my love, and for tonight, possibly being our last, we shall be...together as one...now and for all eternity."

_"Now and for all eternity."_ was Jasper's final reply back to her as he leaned down and began to make love to Rayne like she was and would forever remain, his fragile glass human lover.

Pleasuring themselves into a high oblivion, Jasper and Rayne thus continued to dance their way even until sunrise in all the pleasures of the flesh that they hadn't dared gone into with each other before until now.

Finally, resting her weary and sweaty body against Jasper's, Rayne only had one thought run through her mind before she fell into a pleasing sleep and solemnly wished that her prayer would come true with all the strength her beating heart had to offer.

_'I pray that they allow me to live so that he wouldn't go mad with despair. Please, whoever can here me up there, let the Volturi allow me to keep my life. For my love Jasper's sake and sanity.'_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the morning sun slowly rose over the hilltops and ancient brick buildings of Volterra Tuscany, Italy; the air within a local hotel, inside one large specific room, seemed so thick with tension one could cut it with a knife or hardly breathe.

The situation of what could possibly be, loomed over their heads.

Would the Volturi decide to allow Rayne to keep her life and naturally change coming her 18th birthday into a full fledged vampire? Or would they decide to kill her instead? Seeing her gifts as not just an asset, but also, a threat to what they all had accomplished.

That was the big question that niether of them wanted to have an answer too just yet. Would she live or would she die?

As they all began to disband into groups, Rayne felt as if the world was crashing down all around her. Almost as if no matter what they did the Volturi would do anything and everything to make sure that they got what they wanted in the end. Be it either her change and become a member they can use as they please with her amazing gifts, or be it her death.

Glancing over once or twice upon the group, the family, that she's come to love as if they were her own; Rayne immediately felt her eyes begin to well up with tears.

_"What's the matter darlin'?"_ Jasper whispered to Rayne as he could feel the emotions of turmoil begin to overwhelm his young love.

"N-Nothing. I...I''m just a little nervous and...and still a little scared. I just...I hope the Volturi don't kill me should my powers prove to be too threatening to them or to their coven."

_"Don't worry Rayne, we won't allow anything to happen to you."_

"I know you won't. Just...just be careful around them. Please? I don't want anybody getting hurt to protect me when they shouldn't bother."

_"You know that we'll protect you from them no matter what the cost. Even if it takes the Volturi coven coming after us."_

"Jasper...I don't want your family to be a threat to the Volturi just because of me."

_"We already are...a little bit...due to Edward being with Bella."_

"Oh...I didn't know that. Well anyway, I just want you all to be careful. Don't underestimate them. Any of them. Please Jasper...if they want me...let them take me. I couldn't bare it if any of you get hurt because of me. So please...just be careful."

_"We will darlin. You can count on that."_

After Jasper's final reply, Carlisle then responded to his family that they were going to be taking three seperate cars to from the hotel into the city where they would then park them and walk through the city streets to where the Headquarters of the Volturi was held to meet the Volturi leaders to finally determine Rayne's fate. To live on and allow her to change naturally on her 18th birthday...or to kill her.

Upon seeing the old building where the headquarters lay, Rayne now could feel herself begin to shake with fear and break out into a cold sweat for the reality that she just may die in only minutes was now about to happen.

Soft waves of a calming aura began to slowly wrap around her quivering form.

"Thank you..Jasper."

_"You are most welcome darlin. No need to be afraid, we are all here right with you every step of the way."_

Hearing his soothing tone of voice call out to her, telling her that she needn't be afraid of what's to come, that they are there for her all the way, helped Rayne calm herself down bit by bit, slowly granting her the strength she needed to stand straight and walk forward inside the old building.

There were quite a few twists to be made, and turns to have, and all too soon; stairs to follow.

Keeping up to pace with Carlisle and the others, Rayne then asked Carlisle a question that had been plagueing her mind since Bella agreed to accompany them here to Italy.

"Umm..Carlisle? I was just curious about something."

Slowly his pace down a little to better accomidate Rayne, Carlisle then waited patiently for her to continue her question after replying to her in-kind.

"Yes Rayne, what is it?"

"Won't the Volturi be pissed to find out that Edward hadn't changed Bella since they last saw her and that her being here with us would be detrimental to her life as well?"

"Yes Rayne. You make a good point. There is no doubt that the Volturi would be angry to discover that Bella is still a human, but, I am quite certain with a good enough given reason, they'll allow her to live."

"Oh...okay. I was just wondering what we should do about that if they don't want her to remain as a human any longer."

"Well, should it ever come to that, we'll just have to wish that luck is on our side and manage to get away from the Volturi long enough to take both you and Bella somewhere safe where they can't find you."

"I see what you're trying say now. Thank you for telling me the truth Carlisle. You really are a good father."

"Thank you. Esme and I do try as best we can."

"You're both doing a great job. Believe me. I can tell."

"Well then, thank you. I really appreciate the compliment."

"Your welcome."

As Rayne's small conversation with Carlisle slowly came to an end, so did their journey to the entrance where they would soon meet the three infamous Volturi leaders.

Cautiously following behind Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Alice, with Jasper at her side and Rosalie and Emmett taking up the rear, Rayne couldn't help but feel as if she was in some weird secret agent movie.

Edward chuckled outloud a little and answered Bella's question with a slight smile on his face when she asked him what was so funny.

**"Rayne seems to think that this situation, with us being all around her and Jasper at her side, she feels like she's in a secret agent type of movie."**

_"Rayne! Really! This is a serious situation we're walking into. We can't have any distractions from this point. Trust me, I should know."_ was Bella's reply to Edward's somewhat laughable answer.

"Okay...sorry guys. The thought just popped into my head." Rayne responded back to Bella her face flushing embarrassment then glee as felt Jasper grasp her hand in his and give it a small squeeze to show her that he didn't mind her thinking that about him and the situation they were indeed about to walk into.

Giving him a smile back in gratitude Rayne then continued on following her new family until they came to a stop at two very large and wide wooden double doors.

As the doors slowly opened under the light pressure of Carlisle's hands, Rayne could began to feel hundreds of butterfly's in her stomach telling her that now was not a good time to be too far away from Jasper or any member of his family.

It was telling her that these vampires were the tough shit.

And they did not like to play games.

Grasping Jasper's hand within her own, she immediately began tightening her grip upon his as a tendrel of fear slowly coursed through her veins.

Before she could gain any reassurance from her new family, Rayne was abruptly put to silence by the voice of one of the three vampires sitting in a large, ancient, Victorian throne chair.

It was the middle one, with the dark hair, pale face, and fierce red eyes that spoke out in slight surprise, but also, a bit of anger.

**"Carlisle, how nice to see you and your family once again. I hope you have been well. Bella Swan...tell me Carlisle, why is she still human? Edward and Alice both promised me that she would be made a vampire shortly after our last meeting. And what's this...you've adopted another human. Why is she still alive? Why hasn't this human been turned?"**

"That is the matter of which we have been summoned for...is it not? Bella will become a vampire, I promise you that. But, it is my son Edward who shall turn her. She will be turned the night of their wedding. They are engaged and are going to marry within the next three to five months."

**"I see...very well then. I'll look forward to seeing you again Isabella Swan. Perhaps when we meet, we'll finally have a clue as to what your vampire power will be. Hmmm?"**

_"I suppose we will."_ was Bella's reluctant reply to his unquestioned tone of voice.

**"Now, Carlisle, do tell me what it is you and your family are thinking about bringing in another human into our world? What makes this one so special to you?"**

"She is apart of my family because her own...they were abusive and it caught the attention of my son Jasper."

**"Jasper. Ahhh, yes, Jasper Hale. This human enticed you did she?"**

_"Yes sir."_ was all Jasper replied back to his question as the leader zoned in on him and the frightened Rayne at his side.

**"Tell me Jasper, what is this human to you? What is it about her that caught your attention so quickly? Was it her scent? Her blood? Just what enticed this human to turn you away from your own kind and take her into our world?"**

_"Everything."_

**"Everything. Really? Well then, miss, please come forward. I wish to read your mind. Would you allow me the pleasure of doing so?"**

Glancing over at Carlisle and seeing him nod that it was okay, Rayne then cautiously left Jasper's side to stand infront of one of the leaders.

**"You need not be afraid of me. My name is Aro. What is yours?"**

"Rayne."

**"Your last name child?"**

"Dracul. Why?"

**"Dracul? Dracul? As in...the namesake of our vampire Lord Vlad Dracul the Third?"**

"Yes...again...why?"

**"Tell me child, who was your father?"**

"Mircea Dracul, named after one of Vlad's older half brothers."

**"Your...mother?"**

"Amara Bun. She was named from Princess Cneajna, whom was Vlad's father's second wife and supposedly, Vlad's mother. Apparently she had a younger brother no one ever really knew about until some years later when he married and had a child."

**"I see, that is interesting. Now, may I have your hand child? I must have contact with the one whose mind I wish to read inorder to read it."**

"I guess. Go ahead."

Allowing him to grasp her hand in his own two icy cold ones, Aro bowed his head for a moment before lifting it up with surprise and shock and curiousity shining within his blood red eyes.

**"Amazing. I can't seem to read your mind at all. Can Edward read your mind my dear?"**

"Yes. When I allow him too. Otherwise, he just gains a headache trying to do so without my permission."

**"Marvelous! Simply marvelous. Tell me child...your father...his name sounds vaguely familiar. Have I met him or your mother or yourself before?"**

"Just my father. I was a child about six years old when you came and visited him personally. I remember you. You talked with my father about wanting him to accept some kind of role. A throne or something of importance that he legally inherited upon becoming a vampire when he turned at 18."

**"I find myself remembering that you were not there."**

"I was. My father used his gift to shield me from your spies. To hide my scent from you until you reached home. And even then, you would've been too far away to detect me."

**"I did not know your father had that gift."**

"He did. He had many others you wouldn't have known about."

**"Yes...I suppose he would have. Now...was your mother made a vampire after your birth?"**

"No."

**"No? Then how were you born? Through a surrogate?"**

"No. My mother birthed me while she was a vampire. That was one of her inherited gifts. To have children long after becoming a vampire herself."

**"Amazing. Simply amazing. I can't even begin to describe the level of astonishment that I am beginning to feel from all this information I am being granted."**

"Whatever. It's not like its that big of a deal. I've had to live with this stuff all my life. Well...until I was ten years old when my parents were killed."

**"Killed? How?"**

"Hell if I know. They died in a mysterious tragic way. The police thought that they had been decapitated, mutilated, and then set on fire or something. I never found out the truth behind their deaths, so, why even bother now. If they were alive, they would've returned to get me back from my guardian before he turned into an asshole. But they didn't. They're dead. So what?"

**"I'm sorry for the loss of your parents. I knew both of them well."**

"Thanks. Now what?"

**"Now, I wish to know how you were born and if that gift had been granted to you as well. Among any possible others that your parents have left for you."**

"As far as I know, my mother had the gift to have children long after becoming a vampire as I've said before. She got it from my grandmother. Who was also a vampire before her untimely death. Now, to answer your question, yes. I do have that gift as well. Carlisle and his family are aware of my other abilities and have been made previe to my family inheritance when I reach 18."

**"Family inheritance?"**

"Yeah..at least, that's what I call it. Ask them. Can I go back to Jasper now? No offense, but you kinda give me the creeps. I don't know you all that well like I do them and you are a bit...different."

**"Of course. You may return to Mr. Hale's side. But answer me this question first. What is your full name?"**

"Rayne-Iris Belunia Dracul. Rayne and Iris make up my first name. I just prefer to be called by one or the other."

**"I see. Well then, you may return now. It was truly a pleasure to get to know you Ms. Dracul."**

"You as well, I suppose, Aro."

Walking back to the Cullen family Rayne couldn't help but think that Aro seemed a little too interested in her family than he appeared to be on the outside. And that, was something that she didn't like. Not one little bit.

As she made her way back to Jasper's side, she immediately turned back towards Aro when he called out her name.

"Yes?"

**"One more thing my dear. What does your blood taste like to Mr. Hale?"**

"How the hell should I know? He never tasted it."

**"Really? Well then, might I have a taste? To see if you truly come from the family that what we have been waiting centuries for to claim what rightfully belongs to them?"**

"What? Why?"

**"To ease my curiousity."**

"I...I...don't know. Carlisle?"

"Just a drop should be enough. Only a drop Aro. Understand?"

**"Yes Carlisle, only a drop will be enough. Now...please?"**

"Rayne, I am going to take a bit of your blood and give it to Aro to taste alright?"

"Okay, but not a whole lot! Jasper's been working really hard on holding himself back from attacking people much better than in the beginning. So, be carefull not to spill too much. He can take a couple of drops now, but any more, then we might have a problem."

"I understand. He's obviously been doing a fine job on his own after all with you there to help him huh?"

"Yes sir. I've been helping him bit by bit during the days at school and at nights out on my balcony."

"As long as he's not attacking you or anyone else, I'd like for you to continue working with him and slowly increasing the amount of blood as time passes."

"Okay, I'll do that."

"Now, I'm going to be making a small cut on your hand. Ready?"

"Yeah, just do it quickly so that I can suck it away."

"Alright. Here I go."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A.N.- Rayne has now met one of the Volturi leaders. Aro. After having him question her on how she came to be and what attracted the Cullen family to her, he then asks to be given a taste of her blood to find out if she truly is the one that they have been waiting centuries for to inherit her rightfull family claim within the vampiric community. With the taste of her blood, is Rayne truly the one that the Volturi have been waiting for? OR is she just another disappointment? What of Carlisle and his family when they find out just who Rayne really is by the blood flowing in her veins. Will they still accept her in their life as one of their own or will they be forced turn her away for who she really is?**

A sharp prick was all that the small cut on the back of her hand felt like and in mere seconds, Carlisle quickly swiped at her cut and gathered the blood that rose to the surface with a small indented object before walking away from Rayne to Aro carefully so that the blood didn't drop onto the floor.

Handing the object over to Aro and then walking back over towards his awaiting family, Carlisle then watched with tense anticipation as Aro slowly brought up the object full of Rayne's blood to his face and smelled it's rich iron scent before finally putting the object into his mouth and tasting her blood.

As Rayne's blood swished and swirled all around his mouth, Aro could feel his vampiric senses highten expanentionally beyond anything they have ever been in the last century of drinking human blood.

Opening his blood red eyes moments later, Aro immediately looks up at Rayne and demands to know things about herself that only she or her father could've known about and he had mentioned them to her before he died.

**"Your blood! Your blood doesn't taste human! You say that you were born human but your blood speaks differently! Just what are you? A hybrid?"**

"NO! I'm a human!"

**"NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU'RE BLOOD SAYS OTHERWISE!"**

"How the hell could my blood say differently?"

**"It tastes like that of a vampire. No **_**human **_**blood should taste the way yours does except after that human has been changed."**

"I don't understand what you are trying to say! Carlisle! Could you taste my blood and see what he's talking about."

"Yes. I'll see what the problem is and try to find a way to explain it better to you once I have tasted your blood."

"Okay. Just a little taste should do it right?"

"Yes Rayne."

Carlisle walked back over towards Rayne and made another small cut on her hand. Licking the blood clear off, Carlisle then licked his lips slowly to help savour the taste of her blood and immediately began to feel his senses highten beyond comparison than drinking animal's blood for the last century or two.

As the high of drinking Rayne's blood began to lessen within him, Carlisle abruptly turned towards Rayne herself and asked her what she thought her own blood tasted like.

"Normal. It just tastes like its usual iron, tangy, human blood taste of normality. Why? Does it taste just like Aro said it does?"

"Yes Rayne. It does."

"What? But...but..I don't understand."

"I think the odd taste of your blood is coming from it being so close to your 18th birthday as well as near the day of your change."

"I..Really Carlisle?"

"Yes Rayne. I think that is what has been causing the changes within you on the inside as well as on the outside."

"Yeah, I think you're right. As the day of my 18th birthday draws nearer, I have begun to feel my other natural self coming out more than usual. I guess it was this way with my parents just a little while before they came of age into their inheritance at 18 as well."

"Yes, I think that may be the solution to this problem of your blood changing from being more human-like to now almost completely vampiric."

**"Carlisle do explain this situation to me and the others. I'll admit that I am quite curious as to how this girls blood would turn from human blood into vampire blood without being bitten."**

"I'll try my best Aro, but it's really Rayne that should answer this question herself, this situation being about her after all."

**"Very well then. My dear Rayne, please inform the rest of us as well as myself of this change in your blood and what the importance of your 18th birthday means to you."**

"Okay. It's a bit complicated to understand but I'll try my best not to confuse you all."

As Rayne began to explain her story, she couldn't help but wish that she had Jasper at her side to help make this situation a little bit better to handle with him there to comfort her than her being out there on her own.

"To begin, when I was young, my parents often told me more times than I care to count, that coming my 18th birthday I would cease to be everything the world expected of me to be and would become my own person. I would have to move around A LOT every four to five years to not arouse suspicion to my young and unchanging appearance. I would have to claim to be wearing contacts or something and keep an eye out on how I would move throughout the city or town I would stay in. But more importantly, I'd have to keep an eye out for anyone who wondered into my presence bleeding heavily, catching me eat my food, or witnessing what I'd look like in the sunlight. If they saw me, then I'd have no other choice but to kill them. If I left before such suspicions arouse, then I'd be safe. Later, they informed that through my inheritance, I'd gain great powers. Moreso than what I had already been showing since my birth."

**"I see. So, even when you were a young child, you showed great strength in gaining your parents abilities quickly. Interesting. Please continue."**

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I once asked my father what the importance of our 18th birthday's were and he answered that upon the coming of our 18th birthdays, on the day and time of which we were once born human, we would then automatically be transformed, or changed if you want to be more precise; into a permanent full-fledged vampire that skips it's newborn stage."

_**"What? How is that even possible? Explain yourself! Now!"**_

**"Marcus...calm down. Yes my dear, please explain."**

"Alright, he needn't get an attitude with me. Jackass. Now let's see..."

_**"Wha..what? A..A...JACKASS? WHY YOU-"**_

"MARCUS! THAT IS ENOUGH! NOW CALM DOWN!"

_**"Yes brother."**_

**"Thank you. Miss Dracul, please continue."**

"Thanks Aro. By the way, the other one, Caius, he doesn't seem to talk much. Is he okay?"

**"Yes Rayne. He's fine. Just one of those silent ones."**

"Kind-a like Jasper."

**"Yes my dear. Much like Jasper. Only Caius doesn't have a power."**

"Really? Sorry. Well anyways, on with the story. When I reach my eighteenth birthday, I'll be turned into a full-fledged vampire that seemingly skips their newborn stage. Apparently, father explained that our human living years is basically our vampiric newborn stage and so, when we change at 18, we all become full-fledged vampires instead of dangerous newborns. Not completely sure why, our blood just seems to register that it has been through its newborn stage and must continue on as chemically normal as possible onto maturing us into the stage of that of a full-fledged vampire next."

**"Interesting...What else?"**

"Well, upon the completion of the change, I'll also attain more powers and will also seek the comfort of my vampire mate. Apparently, we find our mates during our human years of life nearing the end of our last year is when we know that this person is our true mate."

**"Hmm..and you claim to have found your mate already?"**

"Yes...my true mate is Jasper. Of that I have no doubt whatsoever. Niether does my vampiric side deny that he is our mate as well."

**"Well, well, that certainly is a surprisingly interesting story. Do tell me miss Dracul, when is your 18th birthday?"**

"9 Days from today in the early morning."

**"I see...well then...return back here in three days. I'll need to discuss this situation more indepth with my brother's and fellow coven members to come upon our final decision of whether we'll allow you to reach your 18th birthday...or not."**

"We'll see you then."

Carefully walking out of the enlarged room, Rayne then somewhat subconsciously followed Jasper and the others back the cars where they all then got in and drove off down the road to return back to the hotel to let this whole situation and what they had witnessed for themselves to be absorbed.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel and walked into their assigned bedrooms, Rayne immediately headed straight outside onto the balcony to escape the already tensed atmosphere that she could feel practically baring down on her from all around.

Breathing in and out slowly, Rayne then opened her eyes to which she subconsciouly closed and gazed out almost lovingly, but moreso, forlornly across the landscapes and bright stary sky that Italy had to offer her as something of an offering to help ease her troubled mind.

It helped take away her tension and butterfly's for a good while, but then, she immediately felt her butterfly's returning upon knowing that very soon she would have to return back into her room and face Jasper and all the questions that she was sure that he had for her.

Turning to go back inside, Rayne then gazed out at the stars and land one more time before walking back into their bedroom and closing the balcony doors behind her.

Carefully sitting down on one side of the bed, Rayne then steeled herself for whatever his reaction to all that had been said and done infront of him and his family just might be. Whether it was good or bad, Rayne knew that she just had to sit there and listen to him vent it all out before putting in her own opinion, whether he wanted it or not.

Jasper...said nothing. He just walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and closed and locked the door.

For a good almost twenty minutes Jasper remained in the bathroom.

Rayne meanwhile, remained sitting on the bed in shock, a little surprise, but moreso; greatly hurt at his cold behavior.

Feeling her eyes begin to tear up and her mouth tremble at she tried to keep a sob from escaping, Rayne stood back up walked over towards a small table near Jasper's side of the bed and wrote him a quick note.

Making sure that she had her cellphone on her, Rayne then grabbed her jacket from the hook beside the door, opened it and closed it behind her as she then immediately left their room and walked down the hallway towards Alice's room.

Stopping at the door and raising her hand to knock, Rayne abruptly stopped herself from knocking on the door as she heard her name being mentioned by Rosalie, and not in a good way.

"I can't believe her! How could Rayne keep something like this from us? I thought we were family. I guess we aren't just good enough for her to think of us as her family if she's going to be keeping these kind of secrets from us right?"

Rayne knew that she could hardly blame Rosalie for her harsh words, even though they stung, but then she thought, for sure Alice or even Edward, hell, Emmett even, just might help her out. Be on her side. But hearing what came out next and by Edward of all people, shocked her to the core.

**"I know Rosalie. We all know. I can't especially blame her for not telling us, but, keeping it a secret until now infront of the Volturi no less, was asking for major trouble for us all to go through than we had thought it'd be in the beginning. Jasper informed me on our way back to the hotel that he's going to get himself a room to think over some things. He said that he couldn't think straight being with Rayne there in the room. Even if she was outside on their balcony. He just said that he's going to ask her to give him some space to think some things over."**

Rayne's heart abruptly felt like it was breaking on the inside. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the only people she has come to love as a real family put her down and scrutinize her. But as she turned to leave, Rayne heard Rosalie speak up again and could only feel worse and worse as she ranted outloud angrily, soon to be followed by someone she hoped not to leave her side...Alice.

"Well, I personally, wouldn't want to be anywhere near her right now. She lied to us. How could Rayne do that to us? She just about endangered all of us by not telling us who she was. Whom she was of blood relation too. Carlisle said that just after Rayne left he was going to talk to Rayne later tonight about the near fatal dangers that she could have put us all through by not telling us whom she really was."

**"Rose, I know that we shouldn't just turn her away for not telling us who she was but, is it possible that she didn't know all this until her birthday was quickly approaching?"**

"No, not really. Remember, if her blood was already changing now, her memories of who she really was would've been there all along because of her parents informing her of who she really was related too by vampire blood as a child. So you see Alice, she must've known all along somewhere the truth of who she really was all along. She just didn't trust us enough to tell us the complete truth."

**"I hate to say it...but...you do appear to be right Rose. As much as I don't want to admit it, Rayne must've known the truth all along and just didn't trust us all enough to tell us."**

As her tears began to finally fall, Rayne then immediately turned tail and ran off towards the elevator. Pushing the button and waiting impatiently for the elevator to appear and then open it's doors for her, Rayne abruptly pushed the 1st floor button and began to cry as the elevator doors closed and the elevator began to descend down.

Once the elevator doors opened up to the first floor, Rayne then briskly walked out of the elevator and into the hotel near the lobby where she then asked a clerk at the desk for a pen and a piece of paper.

After scribbling down a note to the Cullen family, Rayne then informed the clerk that she wanted her to call up to one of their assigned rooms or inform their guests should they come down to look for her that she left them a note. If they didn't come down, she was to then call them and say word for word what the note held.

After thanking the clerk, Rayne then abruptly left the desk and took off into a brisk walk towards the entrance doors of the hotel.

Once she was seated comfortably inside one of the hotel's taxi's, she then informed the driver that she wanted to be driven as close to Volterra Tuscany as possible.

The driver informed her that her total cost of the ride would be around $150 USD. Rayne gave the driver two hundreds and told him to keep the change as something extra for going the long trip.

Setting off in the taxi ride, Rayne then glanced back at the hotel and felt her tears escape her eyes and she began to quietly sob and shake upon feeling her already breaking heart break further from finally knowing the real truth of what the Cullen family thought of her.

They resented her. Although the danger from what she had heard of from Bella herself when she had been there, was just as bad, they seemed to take her situation as being something far worse than it had seemed and escalated it into something they didn't like. Just because of who she really was by vampire blood relation.

Their vampire Lord and Ancient Ruler, Vlad Dracul. The first, naturally born, just as she herself; full-fledged Vampire of the world.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

(A.N.- There will be a slight rape scene in this at the beginning. It'll be called Rayne's Torment. So, if you don't wish to read it, then just scroll on down until you reach the end, where it'll say, End of Rayne's Torment.)

There was really no destination in mind that Rayne had thought of arriving too when she first entered the taxi back at the hotel nearly almost an hour ago.

As the small city of Volterra came into view, the Volturi coven suddenly popped into her head.

Perhaps they could help her.

Shaking her head at that stupid nonesense, Rayne then began to ponder carefully on just where she was supposed to go now. It was nearing sundown and people were beginning to return to their homes.

As the taxi came to a stop just a few meters within the city, Rayne once again thanked the driver and told him to keep the change for driving her all the way out here as a gift for any trouble he may have on the way back to the hotel.

"Thanks miss. Are you sure you'll be alright here on your own? This town isn't exactly safe at night for a young girl like yourself all alone."

"Yes sir, I'll be fine. I know where I'm going. It'll only take me like ten minutes to get there. I'll be okay. Thanks again for the ride."

"Your welcome. Call again when you wish to return."

"Sure."

After closing the taxi door and watching him drive off back to the hotel, Rayne couldn't help but think if Jasper had seen her note yet. Or if the others had been called about the one downstairs.

Seeing that the sun was getting lower and the temperature becoming cooler, Rayne then zipped up her jacket and began walking into the familiarized city along the same pathway she had walked earlier that day with Carlisle and his family to meet the Volturi.

**Rayne's Evil Torment Begins**

Hearing a cat or two hiss and growl at each other along the way, Rayne gently shook her head at their antics and continued along the pathway towards the Volturi.

However, just as she passed by a once opened bakery store, now closed for the night, Rayne was abruptly roughly grabbed by large male hands and pulled into the nearby darkened alleyway.

Screaming for help but gaining no reply other than the shoutful command of 'shut up!' followed by a fist to the side of her face, Rayne then winced and groaned in pain as her mysterious attacker then began to unzip her jacket and practically tore off her clothes.

Feeling his sick, large, dirty hands on her skin underneath her clothing, Rayne tried and failed to get away from her attacker. She kicked, bit, scratched, and screamed for help.

Nothing happened. No one came.

Tears began to fall down her face as her mind began to become assaulted with memories of her former dead guardian and him raping her countless times.

"Help! Someone! Please! Help me!"

_"Shut up! No one can hear you! You stupid wench! I've had enough of your loud mouth! You're going to put it good use now!"_

"No! No please! Not that! Please let me go! I have money! I'll give you the rest of my money! Just leave me alone!"

_"Oh yeah? How much you got?"_

"About...about...$300 American dollars left."

_"Hmph! Not enough sweets. For me to let a cute thing like you go, you'd have to give me $500 American dollars. Got any extra two hundreds somewhere I don't know about? Hmmm?"_

"N-No."

_"Well, then, you'll just have to work off those extra two hundred anyway. Now, open your mouth!"_

"No! Please don't!"

_"Shut Up you stupid whore! Now take it!"_

"No-Ahhh!"

Rayne's mysterious attacker then roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to position his enlarged aroused member at her gapping mouth. Shoving it in and starting to thrust immediately, Rayne could hardly breathe let alone move as her attacker assaulted her mouth all he liked.

Shaking with revulsion and praying that this would be all that he'd do to her, Rayne then reluctantly allowed the man to use her mouth as he liked.

When the sick bastard ejaculated into her mouth, making her swallow his spunk, he then began to fondle himself once again before roughly grasping Rayne and standing her up from the ground and turning her around to slam her into wall.

Crying out in pain as her head hit the wall pretty hard, Rayne then feeblely tried to stop the man from taking off her pants and underwear.

He then forced her head into the wall again. Rayne began to become disoriented as the pain in her head escalated into something of a headache. A small patch of blood was left on the wall where he forced her head to hit it the second time.

As she felt cool air on her naked bottom, followed by the bastard's hands on her skin and soon her legs, making her spread them as much as she could with her pants still on, Rayne then immediately closed her eyes and prayed to god that Jasper or someone from the Volturi was nearby to stop this from happening.

Feeling his enlarged member against her entrance, Rayne shed a single a tear and sobbingly called out Jasper's name inside her head before screaming from the extreme pain she felt as her attacker entered her and began to abruptly thrust into her, not giving her any moment whatsoever to get used to his size.

Nearly clawing at the wall to try and get away from both the pain and her attacker, Rayne cried outloud in pain, regret, and anger at her stupidity of leaving the hotel. Regardless of how harsh the Cullen's have spoken about her, Rayne now truly regreted ever leaving the hotel. Leaving them with her harsh but somewhat solemn regretful note. Leaving...Jasper. To deal with his raging emotions on his own.

**End of Rayne's Torment**

Her pain and anguish seemed to last forever in that alleyway. But soon, her torment ended. Her attacker left her in the alley, broken, bloody, and crying.

Carefully standing up as best she could, Rayne then slowly but painfully bent down and pulled up her pants and underwear back over her bruised body and somewhat cleaned herself up.

Making her way out of the alley and continuing on towards the Volturi Headquarters, Rayne prayed that what had just happened, didn't happen again.

Thankfully, her prayers were answered.

As she finally reached the main entrance doors to the Volturi Headquarters, she then loudly banged on the door and waited for someone to open it up.

As someone eventually did so, they informed her that the place was closed.

"I know that. I was here earlier, with the Cullen family, I wish to speak to Aro immediately. Tell him it's important. My name is Rayne."

"Very well, come inside then."

Carefully maneuvering herself inside, Rayne then leaned against the wall beside the door and waited for the doorman to tell her that she could meet Aro.

After conversing with another vampire whom then left and quickly returned with Aro's decision, Rayne was then informed that he would see her.

Painstakingly following the vampires back into the enlarged room she was once inside of before, Rayne then kept her eyes on the ground as she carefully made her way towards Aro inside the large room with his two brother's sitting down in their own thrones at his sides.

**"Ahh...miss Rayne. How nice to see you again. And so shortly too. What brings you here all alone and without the Cullens at your side?"**

Trying to answer him with her eyes on the ground, Rayne found that she could hardly speak as the memory of what just happened to her assaulted her mind and the harsh things her...**family**...said about her.

"I...I..."

**"Yes, you what?"**

"I...may I stay here? With...with you? For..for a little while?"

**"You want to stay here? Why not stay with your family and your mate?"**

"I..I can't! I just...I can't! They...they hate me. They all seem to hate me now all because I'm his descendent! and...and Jasper...he's...he's different now. He's...cold. He's...given me the cold shoulder. I came here in a taxi and...was on my way here...but then...then...I...I got...I was..."

**"You were..what? my dear?"**

"I..I was...assault...ra..raped."

**"Oh, you poor dear. Of course you may stay. Caius, we do have an extra room available don't we?"**

"Yes."

**"Good. You shall take that one then. Stay as long as you like. As for the Cullens...leave them to us."**

"NO! No please! Please don't hurt them!"

**"Why ever not my dear?"**

"I...because I..they're still my family. Even though they...they hate me right now...they are still my family. They are only angry with me because I didn't tell them who I was blood related too as a vampire. That's...that's all. If I...If I had told them. Then they wouldn't have...then they wouldn't be..angry with me. But...but they are. I just want to..give them some space to cool down. So...please. Don't hurt them. I get it now. Why they said what they did. I don't blame them. I just wish that, I had told who I was related too when I could've, but didn't. Thanks all the same Aro, but please, don't hurt them. My note will do that enough."

**"Your note?"**

"Yes I left them a note. Just before leaving the hotel. I left one for Jasper and one for all of them just incase Jasper missed his."

**"I see, what was in the notes if I may know?"**

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you guys. You'd find out about it soon anyways. Okay. The letter I left for Jasper said this.

_Jasper-_

_Do you now hate me for not telling you of whom my vampire ancestor was? Do you resent me for something I said or did? I'm so sorry for causing you this pain. This grief, this anger you probably feel at my silence. I'm sorry that I wasn't courageous enough to tell you who my family was. You shared more with me than I ever thought possible in the short time that we've been together. I only wish that I had done the same. But, I regress, I did not. And so, with this I bid you good night. Hopefully coming morning, we'll all be in a somewhat better mood than in the one on the way back to the hotel._

_Forever Yours-_

_Rayne._

And the final one that I left for everybody basically after I overheard what they said about me not telling them of my relation to Vlad Dracul, went along something like this.

_Dear Everyone-_

_I am so sorry to be such a heavy burden upon you all. I never knew that you all needed something as simple as my relation to a vampire to be known. I fI had been informed of this before we got there, or even during the flight here, then I would've told you all immediately. But now...I see how you all really feel about me being apart of the family. _

_Rosalie, you were something I looked up too as an older sister. You were cool, you didn't let anyone push you around, you were tough shit. You knew amazing things about cars that I'd never thought someone could know. You were what I one day hoped to become. But now, after hearing what you truly thought of me, I suppose that hope, that dream, is now gone. Perhaps the next human will be given something better than I from you. Your resentment._

_Edward, you were a cocky, amusing prick at times, but you respected my privacy. I like that most about you. And Bella, although she was human like me, I thought that maybe with her being as human as she was, like myself, you would be able to sympathize with my situation like you did hers. But you didn't Edward. Nor did you Bella. I can't even put into words how much hurt you both gave me by not being there with me. But I guess, I should've expected it right? You both had each other...and all I had...was my little sister, who was back home at your house, and Jasper. At least...I did have Jasper._

_Emmett, although you didn't say anything, I know that you wouldn't have the balls to go against Rosalie even if you thought something wasn't right. I guess that just goes to show who really wears the pants in the relationship huh?_

_Alice, next to anybody, I always thought that you of all people would have my back. But you didn't. You just sat there and saw reason with Rosalie's inquiries. You saw that she was right and that I was wrong. But did you see the pain that your words and those of everyone else would cause me? I guess not huh? Looks like you really don't see as much as you claim too don't you?_

_Carlisle, you were like the father that I thought Iost long ago when my own was taken from me. You gave me the strength and hope that there were still god people in the world that would care for someone like me and Flora. You and Esme were the best adoptive/step/guardian parents that I have ever had the decency to meet. I only hope that the next human you meet and have in your family knows that even you, with your gentle soul, has a dark side. A side that follows the thought and mind set of his children. I pray that they aren't so easily swayed by your good compassion. Much like myself. Maybe next time, things will be different. But I guess I won't know, now will I?_

_And finally...Jasper._

_My Dearest Jasper,_

_When I first met you, I thought that I had to have been the luckiest girl in Forks when you talked to me. No one cute, handsome, or as beautiful as you would ever talk to me. You doing so, surprised me. But, it also made me happy. Sometime later, I was somewhat scared, but excited to find myself falling in love with you so hard and fast only days after we just met. Seemed just like the scenerio from Edward and Bella. Only our scenerio, was quite different. I was abused. Both physically, emotionally, and sexually. Bella, was not. I had a shitty guardian. Bella did not. I had no friends. Bella, had friends. You were popular, by the girls standards and envied by the boys, but I was seen as a freak to both. As we grew closer and I later found out what you and your family were, I was hardly surprised, but relieved that you would share that secret with me, of all people. _

_As I fell harder for you and I'm sure you did for me, I could hardly stop thinking about you. Then, after you rescued me from my guardian and had him killed, I fell completely and irrevocably in love with you beyond words. I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast. I was so in love with you it scared me. But, you were always there to chase my fears away. Then, the first night we made love, I couldn't tell you in words just how much I didn't want that night to end. Our moment with eachother to end. I wanted it to last...a long time. When you bit me, I was happy. I would forever carry a bite mark scar that would show everyone just whom I belonged too. You. It would show them all that I was yours and yours alone Jasper. There was nothing that would or could stop me from loving you, giving you my love, until I heard what you all said about me back at the hotel._

_Hearing Edward say that you wanted to be away from me to think things over, and then remembering the way you behaved in our room, not looking at me, ignoring me completely, the cold, hard, cruel expression that you wore on your face and the tenseness of your body language said it all. Even if I couldn't see what your eyes held, I knew. You also, were angry with me. You were angry, hurt, and wanted me to feel hurt that I kept something as stupid as my vampire lineage from you and the others. I thought I'd leave our room and go down into the lobby to spend some time away to give you awhile to cool off so that we could talk in the morning. But then, later hearing you request a room for yourself by Edward made my heart break. It began to break from Rosalie, then Edward, you, Bella, and finally, Alice._

_Knowing now that you all resented me for something that I had no knowledge that you wanted or needed to know ahead of time hurt me deeply. So now, I'll rid you all of my resenting presence then. Maybe by the time morning comes, you all would have etiher cooled down enough to talk to me face to face, or you would've just chosen to forget about me and wait until this business with the Volturi is over to dump me and my little sister somewhere in Forks while you all run off to live elsewhere. Well, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine. You all move on as you seem to wish too. Take my sister with you. Just forget me. I know you will have forgotten about me anyways. As for you Jasper...I never thought, for once in all the time I've been with you, that you would break my heart as you have done so. May yours forever be incased in ice as punishment for my own shattered heart. After all, a cold vampire doesn't need a warm heart to live. He needs a cold, icy one. And that's what you have. An icy heart. May it forever be frozen as mine will be shattered. You deserve it!_

_Once Upon a Time Ago..._

_Now and For All Eternity._

_Rayne Dracul._

_P.S. By the time you finish reading this, I'll have arrived at the Volturi and will be far from your reach for the next three days. Till we meet again. Farewell, Cullen Coven. May you use this time to think on how you'll gain me back. If not, then forget I ever came to Forks and lie to sister. Tell her...I'm dead. And am NOT coming back! If you must. See if she'll still love you._

(End of Notes)

As Rayne finished fortelling the letters she left behind for the Cullens, she glanced up from staring down at the ground to see that Aro was gazing down at her with amusement, but also a little sympathy upon listening to her tale and hearing the anguish in her voice. His brother Caius, with his shoulder length blonde hair and aristocratic appearance was gazing down at her with pity, sympathy, and anger. Anger for the Cullens and how they saw fit to treat her for not informing them of whom she really was. Marcus, their other brother however, just gazed down at her with disdain, and contemptment.

Standing up and walking down to the ground floor from the small steps that made their way to his throne, Aro opened up his arms and tenderly wrapped them around her trembling form.

**"Everything will be alright little Rayne. You needn't worry about the Cullens now. We'll make sure that they won't be able to bother you until the three days have passed and we shall meet them again."**

"Thank you. Umm...may I go to my room now? And could someone come in later after my bath to take a look at me?"

**"I'm sorry, but the only doctor that we know of his Carlisle."**

"Oh...I see."

Glancing back down at the ground, Rayne felt as if Carlisle being known as the only vampire doctor that they seem to know of was some kind of karma on her part. But then, a thought suddenly came into her mind.

"Maybe, maybe I could use this to my advantage somehow."

**"Your advantage? And how are you going to do that?"**

"Simple Aro. You'll call in Carlisle, telling him that there's a woman here whose been sexually assaulted and that he's to take a look at her and see if she'll make a full recovery from her abuse. Once he see's that I'm the woman he must see too, he'll think this was all some kind of trap, only when he actually see's the bruises on my body, he'll then see that this situation he was called upon to check, is infact real and not a trap."

**"So, you want him to see the bruises that this attacker of yours left on your body on purpose only to later inform his family that this wasn't a trap or a joke that you've arranged for them as a form of revenge?"**

"Yes. He'll diagnose my physical condition and then no doubt later inform the others of how I looked and acted around him. Thus, further make them all feel guilty for their harsh words."

**"That certainly is a well thought out plan. But I have to ask, what is the goal you hope to accomplish here at the end?"**

"I hope that coming the end of it all, Carlisle and his family will accept me for who I am and not treat me any different than they did before regardless they now know the truth about my vampire lineage."

**"That certainly is understandable. Now...what of your mate?"**

"Jasper? Well, I...I haven't thought that far completely just yet. But what I pray that happens is, that he'll come to see that he was wrong in treating me the way he did, but that I don't blame him in the least for doing what he thought was right."

**"Hmmm...interesting. Well then, I'll send Felix over to the hotel to inform Carlisle that he's to return back here immediately and oversee our new...tormented guest."**

"Thank you for following through with my plans. I apologize ahead of time for any trouble that they may give you."

**"No trouble at all."**

As Rayne leisurely turned away from Aro and carefully followed one of the young women vampire's she had seen earlier off towards her assigned room nearby, she couldn't help but wonder what Carlisle's expression would be to her bruised, physically assaulted, trembling form.

**A.N.- Well, there's chptr 15. Hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. I'm sorry to say that the next few chapters won't be up for awhile. I'm working on them. I should have them up by the end of this weekend. I'm hoping to get in 3 more chptrs. But, incase I don't, then please wait a little while longer. Also, reviews are always nice. Thanks for reading! **

**Gold Violet Eyes.**


End file.
